


Chaos

by MoneyBirdScreams



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoneyBirdScreams/pseuds/MoneyBirdScreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, this is gonna be full on bizarre bullshit, with every shipping I can bloody muster up. That's yaoi, of course. If you don't like it, do you really think I give a flying fuck? Ahahahahahaha GET READY FOR CHAOS!</p><p>Nah I'm just kidding, I'll give an actual description: Professor Chaos has serious family issues, and his cousin is attempting to boost the villain's career so he may, in return, test out his experiments on the South Park teens. However as sexual tension flies high and boys disappear, even Professor Chaos finds things are getting too chaotic...</p><p>Also, this is not a complete work, I just have no idea how to tell it that it's not a complete work. Noobs for da win guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kyle

Kyle was trapped by this moron, dressed up like some sort of hyped up squirrel. Obviously, it was Cartman, but the fat shit really believed that he couldn't tell.

"Tell me you god-damn fucking Jew!" He shoved him back slightly, closer to the edge of the school building roof.

"I told you fat ass!" Kyle snapped, wondering if he'd really kill him with a hint of fear in his vocal chords "I don't know who Mysterion is!"

"Mysterion has been seen going to your house a whole fucking lot for someone who claims not to know him!" The Coon held one of his claws up to Kyle's neck threatening, just brushing his pale skin "What's going on then, huh faggot?"

"I _don't_ know who he is!" Kyle repeated "He comes to my house because- Why the fuck do you want to know?!" He cried suddenly and the claw pushed into his neck, nicking it just enough to draw blood "Shit Cartman, what the hell?"

"It's the Coon!" Cartman growled "Why does he go to your house?"

"He needs backup!" Kyle cried and tried to move around him, but he was only pushed closer to the edge "Dammit Cartman-"

"The Coon!" He shrieked and grabbed his friends jacket, shoving him back so he only just stood on the building, but if he was dropped he'd never get his balance back in time. He'd fall for sure. His pulse quickened in terror as he gripped Cartman's arm.

"The Coon!" He agreed hurriedly "I'm sorry, please!" Cartman sniggered.

"So, why you? Do you think he trusts you?" He asked and Kyle looked at him nervously, uncertainly. He was serious, he believed he was a superhero to the bone. What a fucking idiot.

"He thinks I'm smart." He told him quietly.

"You're not smart, you're just a Jew, it's in your blood." Cartman sneered "So you can work in banks and steal our money."

"Are you fucking serious?" Kyle glared in outrage and the Coon gave him a light shake, reminding him what sort of position he was in, but he doubted that the fat shit would really go that far. Surely not?

"Say 'I'm a dirty Jew and I steal money.'" He challenged and was met with a scoff.

"Some fucking hero you are. Put me down, Cartman!" It was the wrong thing to say. The Coon narrowed his eyes and picked Kyle up into the air with more strength the boy had thought the idiot had possessed and lowered him down the side of the building.

"Better grab onto something if you don't want to drop." He snarled darkly and Kyle widened his eyes. The hybrid squirrel really was going to let him die. Hurriedly he tried to wrap his arms around the small barrier around the roof, but Cartman had already let go, so it was all he could do to grip the roof with his frozen, numb fingers.

"You've fucking lost it!" He cried "Pull me up you piece of shit!" The Coon laughed at him.

"I don't think so, Jew. If you're his back up I definitely don't want you alive. But hey, maybe your super hero will come to your rescue!" He sneered and leaned down to him "I bet you fantasize about him, you little faggot. You do, don't you?"

"Fuck off Cartman!" 

"If you insist." He started to leave and Kyle gasped.

"NO! _Don't leave me like this!_ " He begged and the Coon stopped and smiled sadistically. 

"Who am I?"

"You're the Coon!" Kyle felt hope flutter in his chest, if he could just get up for a moment... he'd beat the shit out of that idiot. But when the larger boy moved forward it was to spit on his face.

"And don't you forget it." He purred as he used a thumb to smear it across his cheek. "Who is Mysterion, Kyle?"

"I don't fucking know you bastard! And even if I did I wouldn't tell you! Now pull. Me. Up." Kyle growled, but the Coon had finished with him. This time he ignored his friends cries as he made his way off the roof and disappeared through the empty playground. School had finished, all the pupils and even the teachers had left. It hadn't been hard to coax Kyle up here, the Jew could be particularly stupid if you got him in the right way. Now his work was done, although it was interesting that Mysterion had gone for the smartest, his interrogation hadn't gone to waste. If Kyle died then he'd keep a watch on Craig... but maybe Mysterion would try to get help from rich instead of smart? Cartman hummed thoughtfully, but decided that he'd stick to Craig in the end. If Kyle did die, anyway.

 

Kyle could feel himself slipping. His arms were already aching and he could feel a build-up of tears coming. No way was he going to die. No, he couldn't! To his surprise he found himself starting to accept it as his fingers started to slip over the harsh concrete and he took a shaky breath to try and control the droplets that splashed down his cheeks. He swallowed and thought of his brother, not that he was really his brother but... maybe he should have been kinder to him. Maybe he should have tried harder to be a good brother. That, and the fact he really didn't know who Mysterion, were his only regrets, he found.

"Not too bad." He whispered to himself with a wane smile as he finally dropped. A small cry built up in his stomach and just passed his lips as someone snatched him from the air. "Fuck!" He gasped and looked up into the purple and black face of Mysterion, who stood at an open window, his arms out and ready to save the falling body.

"I've got you." The boy told him warmly, in his deep silky voice. "You're alright. Who put you up there?"

"Cartman, or the Coon or whatever the fuck that fat bastard calls himself." Kyle told him shakily as the super hero carried him back inside the building and gently set him down. "Thanks dude, I thought I'd actually die for a moment there..." He forced a laugh in attempt to ease the tension that his body had built up and wiped a tear away, embarrassed that he'd have to.

"No problem, I always like to fuck up the Coon's plans. What did he want?" Mysterion never called anyone by their actual name if they'd been dressed in a costume, mainly because he'd expect them to do the same for him if they'd known his identity. A tight secret. No one could know.

"He wanted to know who you were." Kyle said with a sigh "Like most people I guess. He said he'd seen you go into my house a lot." He added, avoiding Mysterions gaze, who had a knack of being intensive and pretty fucking intimidating for someone who was wearing their underwear wrong.

"I apologise. I'll cover my tracks better in future. Tell me if he ever comes to you again." Mysterion ordered and walked past his backup, brushing him slightly as he disappeared through the corridors. Kyle gave himself a few moments to calm down after he left, he'd been holding in his breath considerably, trying not to show how panicked he'd really been. A single thought kept flashing in his mind: _Holy fuck, Cartman really tried to kill me!_

Then he tensed as he heard an evil laugh and ran to the door, hiding behind it as Chaos walked past the classroom. There was a clink of a trolley and glasses that rolled behind him, pushed by a smaller boy in a strange costume. General Disarray. 

"Careful there, General!" Chaos warned him brightly "If a single drop falls they might figure out what this stuff is."

"What _is_ this stuff?" General Disarray asked as he forced it down the halls, with Kyle following close behind, hiding himself at every opportunity.

"Top secret, I'm afraid." He said with a tap of his nose "It was hard stuff to get a hold of. This is probably the most evil thing we're ever going to do, so enjoy it while it lasts!"

Kyle narrowed his eyes as he followed them, and found they were heading for the kitchen. He wondered how he could stop them, or if they had any other supplies of this... 'stuff'. Eventually they came to the kitchen and Kyle smiled when he saw it was locked. Their plan was a failure! But no, General Disarray had it under control. He threw Chaos the keys and they opened it up and pushed the trolley inside. Kyle gritted his teeth, they weren't giving him the information he wanted, but he couldn't wait for that now. He'd have to stop them. He crept up to the open kitchen door and glanced in, but he couldn't see them so he went further and jumped out of his skin as the door slammed behind him.

"Well, well, well, uh... what do we have here?" Chaos jumped down from the counter he'd stood on and pinned Kyle to the ground, his cling film suit rattling slightly as he did. "Rope, General Disarray!" The kid handed it to him without much enthusiasm and despite Kyle's struggles, Chaos managed to tie him up. "Sorry about this Kyle, it's nothing personal. But I'm actually on to something this time, and I'm uh sorry, but I just can't let you ruin this for me!"

"What is that stuff?" Kyle demanded as he struggled against his ropes, but Chaos didn't reply.

"You'll hurt yourself if you're not careful." He warned fretfully "General Disarray, keep an eye on Kyle, will you? I'll do the rest from here." And the villain left General Disarray to watch as Kyle struggled to both free himself and get a small glimpse of whatever he was doing.

"Come on kid, he's not doing anything too bad is he?" Kyle asked eventually as he began to give up "I thought he just wanted mild chaos."

"It is mild chaos, it won't hurt anyone." Kyle jumped as Chaos appeared beside him suddenly, his green cloak sweeping the floor dramatically. "But I think it would be great fun to watch you guys all freak out over it."

"Over what?" Kyle persisted and Chaos smiled slightly, before glancing up at General Disarray.

"I'm having far too much fun." He admitted, slightly uneasily "Remind me to never do this again, General Disarray. It might get out of hand otherwise..." He took a small vial out from the tray and knelt down to his hostage, holding it out tantalisingly. "This is what I'm up to. I've put it into drinks and food alike for tomorrow." He glanced back at General Disarray "I'll let you know what to avoid tomorrow, and you can warn your friends too if you like."

"What is it?!" Kyle demanded and Chaos flickered his bright blue eyes to him. Tenderly, he held out the bottle.

"If you drink it, I'll tell you." He promised and Kyle hesitated, pressing his back against the wall uncertainly as he looked at the sloshing liquid. "It won't kill you, or hurt you." Chaos murmured tenderly and Kyle gritted his teeth.

"Dammit. Fine, I'll drink it." He decided and Chaos smiled slightly as he pressed it to the boys lips and watched him down the entire thing. Kyle licked his lips nervously, but he didn't feel any different "It-it tastes alright." The ginger boy stammered, before taking a breath "Alright, what is it?" General Disarray leaned in to hear as well, but Chaos dismissed him before he revealed his secret, telling him to take the trolley back.

"It might not work." He admitted to Kyle "And I don't understand the science behind it, even though they uh, told me a thousand times." He looked slightly irritated by this fact as he pushed a small lock of blonde hair into his helmet "But it's supposed to make you gay."

"Wh-what? WHAT?" His mouth dropped "Shit- I just- the whole vial-" He stammered "What the fuck is wrong with you, why are you doing this?!" He cried and Chaos blinked at him.

"Calm down, Kyle, they said it would only last a week in small doses." 

"SMALL DOSES? LIKE A WHOLE VIAL?" He screamed and quickly became silenced by a forceful hand. He was forced to be mute, his cries and protests muffled as Chaos waited for his lackey to come and join him.

"Duct tape, Kyle needs to disappear for awhile." He told him snappily and Kyle spent the rest of the night in complete silence. After the duct tape was put on, he was blind folded and dragged through alleyways to Chaos's secret base, where they changed his gag and gave him food. "You'll miss school tomorrow." Chaos warned him. He sat beside Kyle, his legs splayed in a relaxed fashion, like he was chilling with a friend. "I called your mum and told her you were staying at a friends. She seemed pretty pissed, so uh... sorry about that." 

"Chaos, what do I avoid tomorrow?" General Disarray asked and the villain glanced up at him hesitantly, but then gave a nod, remembering that Kyle couldn't snitch.

"Avoid all the drinks except water." He began informatively "And avoid anything with meat. Be healthy for a day, go for the fruit and salad stuff. But don't worry about it much, General, even if you do slip up it won't be too bad." Kyle grunted miserably beside him and Chaos blinked at him a bit guiltily. "You should go home, General. It's been a long day." The younger boy nodded and slipped out of the garage.

"Don't forget to lock up!" He reminded as he left.

"Now what's your problem?" Chaos asked quietly "Being gay isn't so bad, guys'll take the piss but besides that, it's not a bad thing." Kyle didn't reply, just stared at the wall blankly. It's not like he even could reply, with a gag in his mouth. When the villain noticed this, he pulled it out gently. "Come on, what's wrong with being gay?"

"I'm Jewish, you idiot." He muttered hoarsely "If my parents found out I liked guys they'd fucking kill me, dude. It's Avon."

"It's what?" Chaos asked in confusion.

"Avon is a sin of lust or uncontrollable emotion, committed against your will and desire. It is a sin done knowingly, but not done to defy God." Kyle told him the slow, text book answer dully. "You better hope that it doesn't work Chaos, or I'm going to get Mysterion to beat the shit out of you." The villain didn't seem phased by this threat. He pushed himself closer to Kyle and kissed his neck gently.

"Do you want to find out? If it worked?" He murmured.

"N-no dude!" Kyle gasped with a blush, trying to get away from him, but he couldn't, his movements were too restricted.

"I'm only asking." Chaos chuckled at his reaction and pulled him closer, enjoying his unease. "But it's not like anyone would know. It's just you and me. If you want me to stop I will... I don't want to hurt you." Kyle closed his eyes, trying to tell himself it was just a bad dream, but this gave the villain the impression that he wanted it and eagerly straddled him, pushing his lips against the boy, who stiffened in shock. He felt Chaos push into his groin and groaned slightly. "Aha..." Chaos chuckled at Kyle's bright red face.

"I-I never said I was ready!" He stammered a protest and Chaos drew closer to him.

"Are you ready now?" He murmured, brushing his lips against Kyle.

"L-look, I think I-I figured it out, ok? That's enough... please." Kyle could feel his blush burning his face, but Chaos only seemed to enjoy this more. He moved back on his hostage's lap and studied the boy with a smile.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Please-"

"Why stop if you like it? No one can see you, it's just you and me." He pressured and Kyle felt tears prick his eyes for the second time that day.

"I don't want to be gay." He whimpered and Chaos instantly gave him some space, cupping his head in his hands gently.

"Hey, hey, don't cry on me, you're alright. Look, I'm getting off, see?" He slipped off him and pushed a hand up his forehead, removing the boys hat so he could cool down.

"Let me go man, let me go home." He begged, but Chaos only put a soft hand to his cheek, which he tried to move away from in vain.

"Not yet, Kyle." He got up, pushing the gag back in, and dragged his prisoner over to an abandoned sofa and pulled him up onto it roughly, not having enough strength to be gentle about it. He pushed him into a laying position and ignored his wild, frightened stares. Then he untied his cloak and lay it down over the boy and left him, tied and gagged, in the middle of a random garage. Kyle tried to relax as the keys turned in the lock, trying to think of the positives. At least he hadn't taken advantage of him. At least he hadn't hurt him. He promised he'd let him go tomorrow.

"Fucking bastard." He attempted to mutter to himself through the gag and uneasily went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love feedback if you're not too busy! And WWW and EBI :P


	2. Kenny

Kenny glanced up tiredly at his friends and noticed with a jolt that Kyle was missing.

"Where's Kyle?" Kenny asked with his high, muffled voice. Cartman smiled sadistically and rocked back on his heels at the mention of his disappearance.

"Who knows?" He pointed out "I heard he got on the wrong side of the Coon. Never a good thing..." Stan ignored the fat boys ramblings and turned to Kenny warily.

"I called at his house but his mum said that he was at a sleep over with friends." He informed him and Kenny suddenly felt very awake.

"Like who?!" Cartman looked interested suddenly "That Jew doesn't have any other friends!"

"Stop being such a fat ass Cartman." Stan snapped "Let's see if he's at school, we'll question him then." So they went to school via the bus and looked around in confusion when Kyle wasn't there. Kenny bit his lip, he wondered if this was his fault. Maybe he should have made sure that his friend had gotten home before he left him. However, he hadn't considered that someone else would go after him. In the same day no less.  
And yeah, it was someone different. Cartman, the Coon, didn't know where he was. He thought that Kyle was dead, which made shivers go down Kenny's spine. He never realised that Cartman was that sadistic or cruel. He thought he was just an idiot.

Kenny fretted all day, trying to think where Kyle could be. He decided that this evening he would have to dedicate every second of his time searching South Park. He couldn't lose his second hand man. He couldn't lose his friend because of his super hero act. Not that it was an act as such, but he didn't mean to put his friend in danger the way he had.

After school he changed almost instantly and slipped away from his family, starting at Kyle's house. To his surprise, the boy was there, curled up on his bed, crying quietly to himself. Mysterion snuck around him and stood in front of him, preparing his deeper voice.

"What happened to you?" Kyle gasped and looked up to see the hero standing in front of him. And he half hated himself for feeling his chest tightening in awe and amazement.

"Ch-Chaos." Kyle answered quickly as usual, trying not to waste the busy boys schedule for the evening. He cleared his voice so he didn't stutter. "I don't know where he took me, but he- I followed him yesterday. He was putting this stuff into the school food. Did you- did you eat any of the meat?" Mysterion narrowed his eyes.

"Why? What was in it?" He asked gruffly.

"The drinks too... He-he made me drink a whole bottle..." Kyle clenched his fists, pushing down his shame and self-disgust. "It's supposed to make you gay, just for a week if you only had a little..." Mysterion could see him trembling, trying to be brave.

"A whole bottle?" He repeated gently "How long does that last?" Kyle looked down, shame burning in his cheeks.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, he jumped me, I couldn't warn you and now everyone at school- they're all going to be gay!" He gave a strangled laugh "Fuck, I never thought I'd say that!" Mysterion blinked thoughtfully.

"I suppose that means I'm gay too." He smiled, finding it slightly amusing. He wondered how Cartman would react to this. Kyle's shocked face pulled him back to attention and he shook himself slightly "Sorry, it's not funny."

"No dude, it's really not!" Kyle snapped "I don't want to be gay!" Mysterion glanced at him in surprise.

"Why?" He asked.

"Don't you fucking start!" Kyle jumped to his feet passionately. "My parents would go mad! And don't you think I have a hard enough time fitting in? What if Cartman found out that I lasted longer? What if Stan and Kenny-" Mysterion moved at the sound of his name. He pressed up to the distressed boy and kissed him. Then he pulled back slightly and took off his mask.

"K-Kenny?" Kyle gasped and he smiled with a slight nod.

"I'll always be your friend, Kyle." He told him "And if you need to release any uh... Sexual tension-"

"Fuck Kenny!" Kyle scolded, but his friend's eyes darkened.

"Mysterion, Kyle, I'm serious. No one can know. When I'm like this I'm not Kenny, ok? And when I'm in normal clothes I'm not Mysterion." He gave him a slight jolt "You've got to remember that!"

"I-I will!" Kyle shoved him in frustration "You can trust me, ok? I know it's important, I won't tell anyone. I'm not stupid." They glared at each other lightly, until Mysterion put his mask back on and smiled.

"The offer stands if you want it. You know where to find me." He grinned and rubbed his shoulder slightly "Now then, I'm off to find the Coon."

"Cartman?" Kyle blinked in confusion.

"I can't wait to see his face, dude. It's going to be priceless. Also, he knows where to find Chaos." Mysterion shrugged "You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." He snapped stiffly "Just go kick the crap out of Chaos for me. I'm grounded so don't expect any back up." He sat back down on his bed and glared at the floor, trying to calm down and Mysterion watched him curiously for a moment, before cupping his head toward him.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, and your family don't control who you are." The boy told him wisely in his deep and rich voice "I'm sorry that I got you into this." Mysterion continued "And I understand if you don't want to be my backup any more." Kyle's eyes flickered with shock at this last remark.

"No, of course I do, dude!" He assured hurriedly, but Mysterion didn't seem convinced. His expression was unchanged and even though Kyle knew it was Kenny he still felt intimidated by his presence. Slowly he felt himself being pushed down into his bed and watched as Mysterion moved over the top of him.

"Then you need to accept who you are." His velvety voice sent waves through Kyle's body, who was close to speechless.

"D-dude..." He breathed shakily, silently begging him not to do this. He didn't want to be gay. _Don't make me accept it._ He mentally cried to the hero _Let me hate myself!_

"Kiss me, Kyle." Mysterion ordered and felt the body beneath him stiffen, but he didn't move back or let him go. He waited patiently as the boy mentally battled with himself, but to his satisfaction, Kyle eventually relaxed and pushed himself up into his mouth. It was a good kiss, and it felt natural, probably because of whatever Chaos had put into their school meals, but still, Kenny had never been picky. If he liked it, he was fine with that, all on board. He gave himself a mental note to check how good it felt in at least a weeks time. If it was good, after all, he didn't want to miss out. The longer they kissed the more enthusiastic the boys both became, getting slightly more forceful with their mouths, forcing each other to take breathers more occasionally. Eventually though, Mysterion pulled away "Sorry, I've got to find the Coon..." He gasped and genuinely felt bad that he had to stop, but staying would be wasting time... 

"No, don't go!" Kyle spat the words out before he could stop them and blushed again, he pushed himself closer to Mysterion and they kissed again, gently.

"KYLE!" They both jumped and the door rattled threateningly before it burst open and the Jewish boy found that he was suddenly alone on his bed. His large mother glared at him "Are you doing your homework?" She demanded and Kyle had to bite his tongue to stop himself from swearing at her in frustration.

"I did it all, mom!" He informed harshly.

"Good, then play with your brother." Kyle gave an inward groan, but then remembered what would have been his last thoughts on the roof last night. He sighed, sparing a glance at his open window.

"Fine. I'm coming..."

~

Mysterion glared around carefully, looking for any signs of the Coon before he left Kyle's house, but he didn't see him anywhere. Cautiously, he slipped away and went through the back alleys to get to Cartman's house. After scoping through the windows he quickly found that Cartman was in his room, eating. How surprising. He opened the fat boys window.

"OI!" Cartman was up on his feet suddenly, pretty fast for someone who had three times more fat than muscle.

"Listen to me, it's important." Mysterion growled darkly "You seem pretty enthusiastic about the Coon. I need to contact him."

"What's wrong, Mysterion? Can't handle this on your own? Need some... help?" Cartman grinned and Mysterion grimaced. He wanted to stick to pretending he didn't know Cartman's secret identity, since he needed him to not be pissed off for just a moment.

"Tell the Coon I'll be waiting in the park for the next hour. If he doesn't come, that's his loss." Mysterion jumped to the side, latching onto a drain that he easily clambered down and dropped safely to the floor. Then he disappeared through the bushes and found a fairly hidden part of the park to wait in. He glanced at his watch. It was just turning five o'clock. The Coon had an hour, and then Mysterion would be forced to find Chaos the hard way. Fifteen minutes passed before a flash of dark stripes caught the heroes' eye and he moved out to greet the Coon, who had to turn to see him clearly.

"I heard that you need help." The Coon sneered and Mysterion tried not to punch him.

"I need to find Chaos, and... yes. I want your help. How do I find him?" He threw back his dark cape to keep it out of the way and adjusted his hood slightly, casually, he had to give the impression that he was better, otherwise the Coon would get even cockier, and Mysterion could barely stand him as it was.

"How do you know that I'd even know that?" The boy rubbed his stuck on claws together, giving an unpleasant and chilling screech as the metal clashed. "And if I did, why should I tell you? What would I get out of it?"

With a sigh, Mysterion ripped forward and hooked his boot around the oppositions leg, then gave a sharp tug and the Coon collapsed instantly. He wanted to hold him down, but he knew better than to get close enough so that those claws could be put to use.

"I'll tell you what you'll get out of it. Immunity." He growled "Yesterday you left Kyle on the roof to die. I happen to care about him, so if you touch him again I will personally make sure the Coon is no more. I'd do it now, but I figured I'd give you the chance to redeem yourself." He loomed over his rival with a glare "Besides, what Chaos has done concerns you as well. It's in your interest to tell me where he is." They glared at each other furiously, daringly, waiting for a sign to attack or retreat.

"It depends. I know where he hangs out." The Coon muttered eventually "But sometimes he can be hard to find. I don't know where his base is yet, I'm still working on it."

"Take me to him. You're not going to like this, Coon." He warned and held out his hand to him, which the boy batted away sharply, cutting Mysterion slightly.

"Don't tell me what to do. We're not partners suddenly!" The large fake eyebrows of the fat boy made his glare slightly more threatening, but it still didn't bother Mysterion as much as the Coon hoped it would. He struggled to his feet and lead him away in silence, but as they got closer to Chaos's usual hangout, his curiosity grew too much. "What's he done exactly?" He demanded.

"Yesterday he kidnapped Kyle-" 

"Ah, that doesn't bother me." The Coon interrupted him and stopped abruptly "I'd actually like to praise him for that, so-"

"Let me finish." Mysterion snarled in frustration "Chaos had poisoned the meat and drinks."

"What? With what?" The Coon narrowed his eyes in disbelief "I didn't see anyone drop dead... it doesn't sound like his style either. Is this a trap?" He tensed and brought up his claws threateningly, just as Mysterion heard a voice cry.

"CHAOS! THE COON AND MYSTERION ARE HERE!" They both turned to see General Disarray, who stared at them like a deer in the headlights, before he ran. The two boys chased him instantly, but then Mysterion stopped suddenly and jumped back as a net sprung up and enclosed around the Coon, who struggled wildly, as if he really were an animal. Mysterion jumped around him and snatched up the General, who had foolishly stopped to see if his trap had worked.

"Where's Chaos?" He growled at the kid, who stared defiantly back at him.

"I-I'm right here!" The super villain stood on top of a garbage can, his posture giving him a proud look, but the way he clenched and unclenched his hands, and the way he nervously chewed at his lip showed that he was afraid. Keeping a firm hold on Chaos's lackey, Mysterion glared up at him.

"I talked to Kyle you sick bastard!" He hissed and Chaos gave a small smile, as if to say 'I see, I know, I get it.' "Release the Coon!"

"So you can both beat me up?" He laughed quietly "I don't think so. He'll get out eventually."

"Fuck you Chaos!" The fat hero snarled from behind, but he paid no attention to him. He looked at the way Mysterion was holding General Disarray. It wasn't to hurt him, just to keep him still, to keep Chaos's attention. It gave him the feeling that the purple boy wasn't here just to beat him up.

"What do you want, Mysterion?" He asked clearly and their eyes met briefly.

"Tell the Coon what it is, what it does..." The hero challenged "And I'll release your friend. We can talk properly afterwards." Dark blue eyes stared down bright blue eyes until finally, Chaos sighed and jumped down to their level.

"It makes you gay, just for a week or so if you didn't eat or drink too much." Mysterion glanced back at the Coon, who had gone speechless and pale, his mouth hung open slightly in horror. He held back a snigger and shoved General Disarray back over to Chaos gently.

"Get back to base, Disarray, I'll be there soon." Chaos promised gently and the boy gave a slight nod before he ran off and disappeared around a corner. "I'll talk with you now, Mysterion. I'll be honest with you if you leave the Coon up there. I've been beaten up enough recently."

"Don't you fucking dare!" The Coon snarled, but Mysterion had already made his mind up. He grabbed Chaos's arm and dragged him into a dark alleyway, half a mile from where the Coon still hung. As he let go of the villains arm he noticed him wince and then relax slightly, as if the grip had hurt him. Mysterion narrowed his eyes... he hadn't been holding him tightly at all. Before Chaos could protest, the purple suited hero quickly opened his shirt up and was about to take it off him completely when he paused.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked quietly and Chaos smiled lightly, glancing down at his body.

"My cousin came into town recently. He's just graduated from some university somewhere and he needed someone to experiment on." He made a move to button his shirt up but a gloved hand stopped him, before tracing over a large scar that ran across the boy's stomach. Then it lightly moved over a ton of dark, swelling welts that made Chaos shiver and wince, but he didn't complain or protest "He's the one I got the stuff off of. He told me to do it. I've learnt to sort of... go with it."

"Learnt..." Mysterion repeated quietly as he pushed at one of his bruises. Chaos gasped and gripped his abuser beggingly, but stayed quiet.

"I-I'm sorry about Kyle, I really am." He stammered weakly, but went quiet as Mysterion pulled him into a delicate hug and held him tenderly as he whispered his questions into his ear.

"What experiments has he done to do?"

"He just... tests things... he doesn't tell me much. Questions piss him off." Chaos gave a slight moan suddenly as a wandering hand pressed against another bruise on his leg and moved closer into Mysterion, who wrapped his cloak around him protectively.

"Do you know why he does it?" The voice whispered and Chaos closed his eyes, leaning into him, enjoying his touch.

"N-No. Sorry." He bit into his lip, but then a bolt of courage struck through him and he gripped Mysterion "Could you... do you want to...?" Mysterion gazed down at him, his dark blue eyes were intimidating against the black mask that surrounded them but he was being so nice, Chaos couldn't help himself.

"You seem especially horny." The superhero accused and held back a smirk as a blush rose in his cheeks.

"It's not my fault," He protested "And it's not like... I mean, you yourself seem very..." The blue gaze silenced him and he swallowed in fear, but then gave a happy whimper as his hand pressed in-between his thighs and started to massage him. Before long, he became very hard and tried to control himself before he begged for more.

"Do you want me to touch you?" His rich voice was tantalising "To kiss you?" He brushed his lips against the villain's neck, just under his ear "And more?" His breath tingled against Chaos's skin and he gripped him harder.

"Yes!" He groaned weakly, putty in Mysterions arms.

"Then you have to let me know who your cousin is. I need to know where he does his work and who supplies him." Chaos swore under his breath. Of course there was a catch. His cousin would kill him if he set Mysterion on him... but he so badly wanted to be loved and held, the last few days had been hard for him... he'd even looked at his General like that and he knew that was definitely off-limits. He cursed his cousin silently.

"I will." He gasped "I'll do it. Just please... fuck, please touch me..." He shuddered against the larger boy and hesitantly pressed his hands against his muscles, which he was surprised to find he was allowed to do.

"Do you mean... like this?" A hand forced its way down his pants and gripped him, sending waves of lust through him. He couldn't believe it was happening. Finally. Yes! He couldn't even tell him yes, a spluttering noise answered the boys question and he began to move his hand over him, gently at first, but steadily got faster and harder. "What do you want, Chaos?" Everything, he wished he could reply, but he couldn't. He wondered briefly if he could control this... if he could get Mysterion to do more.

"I want... to tell you a secret." He saw Mysterion's eyes flicker and chuckled "But it's big, and you'll have to earn it." He added.

"Is it about your cousin?" He murmured and Chaos nodded eagerly "How do I earn it?" His pulse quickened with delight, but he had to hold himself back as he thought about how to do this. Slowly he gave a sigh.

"Fuck... if I tell you who my cousin is, you'll find out who I am..." His eyes flickered up "I say you're going to owe me an awful lot." Mysterion clenched his jaw and moved back, away from him for a moment.

"I don't even know that your cousin's much of a threat. I don't know that I do owe you." He returned evenly and Chaos felt his confidence waver as the touch left him; he'd gone too far...

"You'll find out eventually." He murmured softly as he pulled his own cape around him to hide his erection "And the offer still stands for when you realise you do." The two boys stared each other down for a good while until Mysterion looked up.

"It's too dark now." He murmured "But tomorrow, we'll talk again. Where can I find you?"

"You won't. Not tomorrow." Chaos looked away slightly, avoiding his eye "The day after, I'll be here."

"Where are you tomorrow?" Mysterion persisted, but Chaos gave him a sly smile.

"Information isn't free, mister." At this remark Mysterion gave a small growl and stormed off into the darkness.


	3. Butters

He'd been dreading today. Butters kept his smile bright and his spirits as high as he could, but he still felt that dread, sharp and cold in his stomach. He didn't want to leave school, and he found himself dragging his feet home until he reached the door and put his hand out to open it, when his cousin jumped out of nowhere and twisted it. Butters looked up with a wince, his cousin was tall, quite muscled from sports he used to do with his friends, with glasses that made his green eyes bigger than they really were. His hair was short and dark, but you could tell they were related by their facial shape and the way they spoke. A slight, almost unnoticeable nasal quality that Butters had always feared someone would pick up on and poke fun at him for.

"How did it go, twerp?" His cousin demanded and Butters squirmed.

"It went well!" He gasped and was released instantly. He rubbed his arm as he continued "It's had a big effect on the guys, but the girls haven't changed..." 

"How did you do it?" He asked curiously and Butters hesitated.

"I... I er... put it in their food supply..." He flinched when his cousin moved towards him, but it was to open the door.

"Put your bag away, we'll talk at my lab."

His cousin stalked away and Butters stood frozen, watching him for a moment. Then sharp green eyes snapped him back into action when his cousin glanced round to check on him, but Butters only hung about for a second after catching his eye. He legged it up to his room and threw down his bag. He was in such a hurry that he smacked into his mother as he tried to leave his bedroom and she gave a small cry of shock.

"Butters!" She scolded harshly and he flinched as he looked up feebly.

"S-sorry mum, I gotta go with Trent-" 

"Well hurry up then!" She snapped and he scampered off, tripping in his haste.

However as he got close to his cousin's car he heard a familiar voice.

"HEY!" A large shadow fell over him and Butters turned to see Cartman with his usual scowl etched into his face. "Where the hell are you going? I need your help!" He snapped and Butters opened his mouth to reply when he felt someone step out behind him.

"Butters is busy." His cousin informed kindly, but Cartman was as rude as ever.

"Like I give a flying fuck!" He yelled "Who the fuck are you, nerd?" Butters looked between them uneasily, stepping out of their way as he felt a wave of hostility from the university graduate.

"He's a friend of my dads." Butters interrupted swiftly, not wanting anyone to know he was his cousin, just in case. "I need to go help him-"

"What about me, you faggot?" He demanded furiously "I need your help too!"

"Well maybe you should learn a bit of patience you spoiled shit!" The fat boys mouth dropped and he glared at Trent.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" He snarled slowly and Butters winced.

"Y-you guys, I don't think that-" The blonde boy began, but they both turned on him viciously.

"SHUT UP BUTTERS." Then they glared at each other again and the blonde boy couldn't help but swallow in this situation. He felt that if pressed, Cartman would win a verbal attack with his relative. But then the graduate would be furious and beat the shit out of him, if he didn't see that he was going to lose and hit him before he could.

"I don't give a shit who you are, I need Butters-" Cartman began but then Trent glanced at Butters, as if a thought had just come to mind "OI I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Is he a friend from school?" He asked calmly, a glint in his eye that made Butters want to curl up and cry. He opened his mouth to say no, when Cartman interrupted.

"Where the fuck else would I be from? For a nerd you're pretty fucking dumb, dude." And that was all Trent needed. After a quick glance around his neighborhood, he smashed his knee into his head and knocked him square out.

"Eric!" Butters ran to the knocked out boy, but was brutally hit down himself. "Y-you can't do this!" He almost sobbed, but Trent ignored him as he ripped the fat child from the floor and chucked him into the car.

"Get in and stop being such a pussy, Butters." He sneered and got into the car himself. The young boy struggled to his feet, his other bruises constantly ached and tired him out, so taking even one hit was hard enough for him now. That's why he couldn't have the Coon bash him about last night... He wouldn't have made it home otherwise. He stumbled into the car and did his seat belt, ignoring his cousins snigger of derision. "Scared for your safety?" Trent adjusted his glasses before he drove out onto the streets, sparing a single cruel glance at Butters, who was trying to avoid look back at Cartman's unconscious body.

~

He couldn't help but blame himself, as he watched Trent park and haul the sharp-mouthed boy up to a plain white building and pause at the door. Butter's knew his routine by heart. He would look at the handle to see if anyone had turned it, before turning and opening it himself, then he'd glance about for a small bit of paper on the floor, which he'd pick up as they entered and put it on a shelf just by the door. He called this 'Cheap Security', although Butters didn't see how it helped. Surely a lock would be better and less time consuming? Not that he'd ever voice this, he can only watch silently as his cousin goes about his routine with Cartman swinging from his shoulder.

"Stay here." He ordered.

"But what are you-" Butters faltered and withdrew, realising that he wouldn't help anyone causing a stir "Yes sir." He looked down and listened to his cousin's footsteps as he plodded away, but when he returned he was much lighter on his feet and he moved a bit quicker. When Butters dared to glance up, he saw that Cartman had been ditched.

"Come here." Trent ordered and the blonde boy shuffled over meekly. He let the man hook him up to little machines that checked his pulse and other sorts of things and allowed himself to be dragged over to a sink. Butters' eyes flickered up and he saw that straps had been fitted to the ceramic. He felt his pulse quicken and instantly reacted, but not 'instantly' enough. His cousin gripped his arm and strapped his wrist to the sink, then the other.

"Please- what are you going to do to me?!" He cried and tugged at the leather but it was more to give him something to do rather than to get free. He knew he was trapped. He knew he couldn't fight back. He'd tried and failed too often.

"Don't worry, Butters. I'm sure you can take _the burn_!" He gave a quick laugh at his own joke as he turned on the hot tap over his little lab rat's wrists. "Try to relax for a bit." He walked off and left Butters, who squirmed as the heat started to intensify. His whole body began to shake with the heat that seemed to spread from his heated veins. A bizarre notion that he might explode fluttered through his mind briefly, but he doubted Trent wanted him dead... Just yet. After awhile, his cousin walked back in. "I just injected that fatso with the stimulant. When he wakes up he'll be as horny as you... if all that fat doesn't absorb it anyway. How long has it been?" He demanded suddenly.

"I-I don't know." Butters whimpered before he cried out as a foot rammed into his back and twisted harshly.

"You should have checked!" Trent snapped, before glancing at his watch "I'd say about... 10 minutes. That's odd, it hasn't happened yet." 

"What hasn't?" Butters mumbled, tugging weakly again, trying not to cry as steam rose and his wrists turned pink.

"Unless... Did you get off with a guy?" He demanded and Butters took a sharp breath, answering him without meaning to "You sly bastard. You're supposed to be horny beyond belief! Frustrated!" He could feel him getting angry and whimpered. He couldn't even use his hands to protect himself.

"I was! I'm sorry, I couldn't bare it- I didn't know I wasn't allowed-" He felt a fist slam into his shoulder, a boot lashed at his calf, and he was continuously slugged until he slumped weakly against the sink he was bound to, sobbing 'I'm sorry' over and over.

"You will be sorry!" Butters heard him snarl into his ear "I WILL get this data, even if the easy way didn't work." He unbound him and let him drop to the floor, where he feverishly blew on his wrists to cool them as tears sank over his face. Trent grabbed the back of his shirt and half dragged him into a different room, where Cartman sat unconscious on the floor, ropes tugging his fat together. Butters struggled as his cousin forced him onto his friend, pushing their heads together. He held him like this until the struggling stopped and then pushed at his hips, into Cartman. "Keep going like this." He informed, but when he let go, Butters moved back too.

"You can't do this to him!" He yelled at the university graduate, who glared at Butters until he submissively placed his head back against Cartman.

"And the hips." The blonde boy shivered at the voice and slowly thrust into the fat boys unconscious body. "Good. Call me when he wakes up." The footsteps faded and Butters slumped against Eric with a sob.

"Listen faggot!" Butters jumped as Cartman hissed at him "If you call him I will beat the crap out of you. Now fucking untie me and let's get the hell out of here!" His heart hammered and his body ached as he leaned back to see where his cousin was before he started pulling and fiddling with the knots. He couldn't let Eric be experimented on like him. No one should have to go through this kind of crap. "Take your time." Cartman muttered and Butters gritted his teeth as he tugged at a particularly bad knot.

"Sorry." He gasped and flew back as it undid suddenly and the ropes fell about the fat boy. He was free, but Butters had slammed into the wall pretty hard, creating a loud bang. He heard his cousin start to walk into the room and hurriedly pushed Cartman under a cabinet before turning to face Trent, who had just walked in.

"Where the fuck is that fat kid?" He demanded fiercely and Butters stumbled back slightly in reply. It was obvious what he'd done. He'd let him go. He closed his eyes as his cousin grabbed him and slammed him into the wall a few times and then lashed out with everything he could. Fists, elbows, feet, knees... Until he saw that his lab rat had stopped putting his hands out to protect himself. He was half conscious now. Trent bit his tongue in frustration before kneeling down to him and batting at his face just enough to get him to pay attention. "Did you get someone to take a whole vial?" He demanded and Butters mumbled something that sounded promising "A name, Butters!"

"K-Kyle slafghks..." He slurred the last name into nothing and Trent gave a tut. It was good enough. He let him go and walked off, trying to think of something to calm himself down.

"Butters." Eric was at his side suddenly. Why was he so blurry? "Come on dude, get up, ok?" He felt large arms around him, pulling him up and letting him lean on him as he started to walk. "Which way out?" Cartman shook him lightly and he pointed to a back door weakly. He half expected to be dropped once Eric had his escape route, but to his surprise, he was lifted off his feet and was carried out into the bitingly cold air.

That was his last memory of what happened before he found himself being shaken awake by his savior, and roughly pulled up from his couch to a bathroom. He looked around, still slightly dazed, and looked at the bath, filled with water that held a few lumps of ice in it. After a quick jolt, he realised someone would have to use that bath.

"Take your clothes off." Cartman ordered as he busied himself with a shopping bag, but when Butters just stood and stared with mild horror, he stopped and turned to him slowly "Butters." He glowered coldly "I just carried you all the way here. You're not saying thank you very well." All the way? Something buzzed in his mind, appreciation, he thought, and hesitantly unbuttoned his shirt.

"Why?" His voice was strange to his ears, unnaturally coarse. 

"After that beating, you'll have bruises all over you. A cold bath like this will help." Eric muttered, annoyed that he was helping him. But the sight of him getting beaten like that pissed him off. He had to help him. He turned around again and his eyes widened in shock. Butters had a slight grimace on his face, holding his junk protectively as Cartman's eyes raked over his black and blue body. Gently, he pushed him over to the bath and watched as Butters started to tremble. He wanted to protest, but he didn't want to protest against _Cartman_. "It'll help." The larger boy repeated and let him get in at his own pace, shivering and whimpering and sending begging glances, hoping that Cartman would change his mind and let him get out, but his gaze was as cold as the bath that Butters sank into with a gasp.

"Jesus, Eric!" He shivered "It's mighty cold." Eric spared him a dry glance as he moved over to the bath and looked Butters over again.

"How long has he been doing this?" He demanded softly and the beaten boy glanced up at him as his teeth started to clatter with the cold.

"A m-month? I th-think-k." He stammered and shivered violently, hugging himself together to get warmth.

"Stop that." Cartman snapped and pulled him apart, before grabbing a bucket and collecting some of the water. He poured it over Butters head, who cried out and spluttered slightly as he accidentally swallowed some of it. "What are you, huh? His little bitch? You need to learn to stand up for yourself, you stupid faggot!" Butters shivered and shook his head.

"I c-can't, Eric! I-I'm n-not strong en-enough. I'm not like y-you!" He gasped and watched as Eric narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. Butters sat through the freezing cold, waiting for him to talk again, until he heard musical language stream in his ears.

"Get out of the bath." He was out in a flash at these wonderful words, relief filling his gaze. His body felt numb and it ached, but he himself mainly felt tired, especially when he felt the warmth of a towel around his shoulders.

"Thank you." Butters murmured sleepily and stumbled against the wall for support. Cartman made a noise of disgust and took the towel away again, before moving it over the boys body for him, holding him up with a free hand. A shiver that had nothing to do with being cold swam up his spine as Cartman moved over him. He begged himself to stay conscious, just until he'd finished at least. The way he brushed over his skin... it was almost as if he cared about him.

"You need someone to protect you." The words startled the blonde boy and he looked into Cartman's brown eyes questioningly. He remembered his cousin talking about injecting Eric with stimulant and wondered if it was starting to work on him as the boy pressed up to him. "You're pitifully pathetic right now, and I don't think anyone else is about to jump to your rescue." He muttered.

"Will you protect me, Eric?" Butters blurted hopefully and felt his heart hammer as the larger boy stared at him thoughtfully.

"You're my bitch, Butters." He told him suddenly "You'll do what I say and I won't let anyone touch you unless I say they can. Stay with me. Here." Eric put a hand round the back of his neck to pull him closer "Stay in my house. Be mine."

"My parents-"

"Are butt wipes, fuck your parents!" He hissed "Be mine, Butters. Butters?" The beaten boy felt his eyes flutter and he clenched them shut, trying to wake himself up. But he was so tired. His body begged for sleep.

"I'll try to be yours." He heard himself promise and slumped against Cartman, who wrapped his arms around him with a curse.

"No, Butters. You _will_ be mine!" The fat boy snarled.


	4. Cartman

He lay Butters on his bed and brushed a bit of hair from the boys eyes as determination brimmed in his own. This boy WOULD be his. He WOULD have him. He just needed to cut his ties for him, since he was obviously too pussy to do it himself. Cartman moved away and left him to sleep as he told himself that he had a responsibility to protect what was his.

In reality, he craved Butters touch. He wanted him, but only when and how HE wanted it. Not when some random guy was shoving him onto Cartman. While he had enjoyed it, he had been infuriated that both him and Butters had done it without wanting to. He knew he would have preferred it if Butters hadn't been beaten and crying on him. If the small blonde boy was _all_ his, and every inch of him belonged to him and wanted him as much as he wanted the boy... It would be like a dream. He wanted that.

Which was why he was now at Butters house after getting his mum to drive him there. He barged in and faced his mother, his father, and the guy with stupid glasses.  
"Who are you?!"  
"I'm Butters' friend! And I'm going to do your job for you."  
"What?"  
"Butters is covered in bruises and scars because YOU couldn't look after him! So I'm taking him in, and if you try to get him back or go to the police, I'll make him show what you've done to them and you'll get arrested." There was a silence, the science man looked furious. "If he wants to come and see you he can, but don't force it. I promise you, you won't touch him again. Not like _that_." Cartman made sure to catch that nerds' enlarged eyes as he said this and they glared for awhile, until he spoke up.  
"Fine. Go ahead." He hissed, much to the parents surprise. They gaped, shock overwhelmed them too much to speak.  
"I will, thank you." Cartman replied with a sneer. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take Butters stuff for him." And he loaded it into his mothers car while he listened in to their angry arguments. Something about not leaving marks, being discreet... He sniggered. Too late for that bitches! Butters was his!

"Eric, honey, what's with all of this stuff?" His mom asked warily as Cartman jumped into the car after grabbing all of his friends stuff.

"We're saving Butters, mom. He was gonna die, but we'll keep him safe." Cartman assured "I won't let them get him."

"Eric, are you trying to tell me that... Some kid is coming to live with us?" She seemed appalled.

"Why aren't we driving, mom?" He demanded furiously.

"I'll be in trouble!" She told him and Cartman gave a withering glare.

"Don't you think I've sorted that out? Drive!" He snapped, but his mother was staring into the distance.

"Where would he stay-"

"In my bedroom, we have a blow up bed."

"Eric, I'm already working two jobs, I can't afford to-"

"MOM." Cartman gritted his teeth "Butters doesn't need much and... I can... Cut down a little bit." She glanced at him in shock. Never. Never ever had he ever given up anything... For anyone... "Drive, mom."

"Okay sweetie." She said, a little too quickly, and drove.

~

When he got home he was tired, but Butters was still on his bed, fast asleep, recovering. Cartman couldn't even be bothered to move him. So when his mother came in with a blow up bed she saw him asleep, sharing a bed. Sharing. He was... What? But... 

~

Cartman opened his eyes slightly and found that someone was resting on his chest, a hand was wrapped around his body and there was a soft sighing sound as Butters breathed sleepily. He quite enjoyed this position, but it was morning, and Cartman could smell his breakfast already. He tried to move, but it instantly alerted the boy, who raised his head groggily and glances around. When he saw how he was wrapped around Eric he blushed and moved back.

"S-sorry." He murmured almost fearfully and Cartman grinned lightly.

"It's fine Butters, but you better fucking move because I smell breakfast. Come on."

"Wait! Uh... My parents-" He stammered, although he did slide off the bed to free his host, who gave a dismissive wave.

"I went and talked with them. They're all good. Your stuff is still in the car though." Butters stared for awhile, not entirely sure how to feel about that.

"Um. Ok. How long am I staying here exactly...?" He murmured.

"As long as you want. Until that annoying faggot fucks off." He declared, grabbing Butters hand and pulling him down to the kitchen.

"Your mum's ok with this?" He whispered, drawing close to him uncertainly as she put down a plate for them both. Cartman noticed that it was less to what he usually had, but he bit his protest down and endured it.

"Yes." He returned stiffly and ate in silence. Butters knew Cartman well enough to keep quiet until he wanted him again, so he too ate quietly, but thanked his mother for letting him stay and for breakfast. He followed him obediently to the bus stop, where Kyle was waiting with narrowed eyes, with Stan and Kenny close behind.

"You fat piece of shit!" Kyle snarled "I nearly fucking died the other day because of you! Butters, what are you doing here?!" He added, sparing a glare for the blonde boy.

"He lives with me, Jew. What the hell are you talking about, dude? I didn't do anything to you!" Cartman protested furiously and Kyle seethed, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I knew you'd try to fucking say it wasn't you. Fuck you, fat ass! Why the hell is Butters living with you?" Kyle demanded and Cartman took pleasure in seeing him so worked up. Before Butters could protest he pulled the boy forward and pulled back his sleeve, revealing his black and blue bruises, which had gone down an awful lot since his cold bath, but it still made the boys give a small gasp.

"He wasn't safe at home." Cartman said simply.

"Fuck Butters, are both your arms like this?" Stan asked as he withdrew and covered them up sheepishly.

"They're all over him." Cartman told them.

"Are you being nice, fat ass?" Kyle chided.

"Hey now fellas, Eric saved my life!" Butters told them "Uh-a friend of my dads... He- um..." Butters slowly went quiet. "Eric." He half whispered and Kenny turned to see what he was looking at.

"Ah fucking hell. It's that gay nerd." Cartman growled as a car stopped on the other side of the road and he stepped out over to them. "Fuck off dude. I fucking mean it." Cartman snarled at him, stepping in front of Butters. Kyle stepped back and watched Cartman with a frown of disbelief, but he was ignored. His only concern was the science guy.

"Butters, come here." The man demanded and Butters looked at Eric desperately, who glowered at the scientist for him.

"Dude I said fuck off." Cartman glared and felt Kenny and Stan go on the defensive as well.

"Hey dude if Butters left, you can't come and get him back. Shove off." Stan told him.

"You kids should learn to respect your elders." He returned with a glare as he made his way over to them threateningly "Come ON, Butters."

"Please Trent..." Butters pushed himself a bit closer to Cartman "Please leave me alone!"

"Come here, or you'll fucking regret it!" His voice got a strange edge to it that made Cartman move away slightly, pushing Butters back as he did. Kenny moved into the way and Stan stepped closer to Cartman, right behind the orange jumpsuit. Suddenly Trent darted for the blonde boy, but Kenny jumped up and latched onto his neck, digging his nails into the mans skin. Trent tried to pull him off when Cartman pulled him down and punched his glasses, shattering them against his face, which was suddenly cut and bleeding. He swung back and threw Kenny into the road just as the school bus came and he disappeared under it, blood seeping to the snow at the side of the road.

"OH MY GOD, THEY KILLED KENNY!" Stan screeched.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kyle kicked him and then they got onto the school bus together, leaving Trent to clutch his face. Cartman saw Butters pause uncertainly and grabbed him with a tut.

"Do you want to be late for school or what?" He hissed to him as he pulled him down onto a seat beside him.

"But... Kenny-" Butters protested.

"What about him?"

"He just died!"

"So?" The larger boy leaned into the seat heavily, grateful for the chance to sit down. He noticed that his companion seemed uncomfortable and wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer, ignoring the startled looks of two girls who sat at the other side of the bus. Butters seemed hesitant to respond to this at first, but then leaned on him and sighed.

"Thank you."

~

Cartman had known he was fond of hanging out with Butters, because he was dismissive when you demanded it but he could be bold too, and did the stupidest things. Cartman could rip on him all day and not run out of insults for the idiot, almost everything he did could be exploited by the larger boy and he enjoyed that fact immensely. His favourite part of Butters had to be his innocence. He didn't get half of Cartman's sex jokes or pranks, he didn't get that there are some things you should and shouldn't do in public... or in general. He was willing to bet that if Butters saw sex right in front of him he wouldn't think it was sex at all. And now this innocent child was his. He could keep him in his bedroom all night, and the weekend was fast approaching. While his mom was out working her two jobs, Cartman planned to have him pinned to the bed for most of the day. His fantasies rolled in his mind, pumped through his veins and slowly stole his voice as he delved further and further into himself.

"Eric!" Mr Garison's harsh tone shook him back into the class.

"What?" He croaked and cleared his voice before repeating himself. "What's up?"

"It's the end of the day, you need to stand behind your chair and wait for the bell!" Cartman glared lightly, but couldn't be bothered to make a fuss. As he stood up a large shadow blocked the sun and the children gasped as Mysterion jumped down.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to warn you of this man." Mysterion held a formal picture of Trent into the air and the class leaned to get a better look "There's a warrant for his arrest. It's believed that a few days ago he poisoned the school food supply with a substance that should, in short, turn you gay. It should wear off in a few days, a week at most, but it seems he's after some of the students who he thinks has taken it, so please, stay in groups. He's already taken one boy." The dark masked boy turned and looked directly at Kyle "Ike."

"WHAT?! He took Ike?" Kyle gripped his table and Cartman sniggered. "It's not funny, fat ass!"

"If anyone has any information about where he could be hiding or where Ike could have been taken, I'd greatly appreciate that." The dark voice met silence, but his eyes seemed to be on Butters, who was trying to avoid his intimidating gaze.

"I don't think so dude. Try another class." Cartman suggested casually, just as the bell went. The children piled out, their voices high with excitement and tension of the new development. Cartman gripped Butters and pulled him close, but when there was no sign of Trent, he relaxed his grip slightly.

"Why didn't I say anything?" He heard Butters ask himself, and then felt the boy stiffen. "Why didn't you say anything? You've got nothing to lose if you told Mysterion! My c-uh, Trent would kill me if I set a super hero on his base!" Cartman eyed him slightly.

"It's much more amusing to me if I keep quiet and watch Kyle freak out."

"But his brother could get seriously hurt!" Butters protested.

"And I find that hilarious." He returned, a little more forcefully, pushing the boy into silence "I have a doctor appointment today, so you'll be alone for a bit. Okay?" Cartman changed the subject and pulled him softly.

"The doctors? Are you sick, Eric?" He seemed alarmed, and he couldn't help but grin at his concern.

"I'm fine. It's just a check up. My mom makes me go."

"Oh, well... can't I come?"

"No." Cartman was snappy, harsh. No way. His doctor was a dick to him and he didn't want an extra snigger in the background when he made some dumb joke about his weight. His mom couldn't help but laugh at them. Every. Time.

He hated the doctors. The wait was just as bad as seeing him, just the dread... ugh. And then there he was, getting checked out by this dude who asked about his diet and took the piss.

"Did your cereal bowl come with a life guard?" _Shut up._  
"I bet you have your own area code, dontcha?" _Hilarious._  
"I'd tell you to start up running, but we don't want any avalanches to start up, do we?" _Maybe I'll only run past your house then, bitch. Please stop laughing mom._  
"Oh shit, Eric, you're not looking good at all." Suddenly the doctor was serious "You need to cut down on your food, the salt and sugar levels are way too high. I think you really should exercise a bit more."

"I don't want to." Cartman glowered stiffly.

"Come on, don't you want the girls at school to talk to you?"

"Fuck off."

"Actually, doctor, I'm not entirely sure he swings that way." Cartman shot her a furious glare as she continued "He has a crush on this little blonde boy..."

"FUCK OFF MOM I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON BUTTERS!" Too loud. Too defensive. The doctor grew a sneer.

"Come on, he'll never want to touch you if you're so fat that Bill Gates couldn't afford your liposuction." Cartman bristled, ignoring his moms chuckles, and almost yelled in outrage as the doctor grabbed a roll of his fat and pulled at it "Seriously, who would find this attractive?" He opened his mouth to retort, but the doctor stopped him "Name me someone at your school who thinks this is attractive!" He challenged cruelly and gave a sharp tug on his fat. Cartman felt his anger start to ebb as he slowly filled with doubt.

"L-lots of..." He got cut off, not that he could finish. 

"This boy you fancy would be disgusted if he saw this. He wouldn't want to go anywhere near you. You watch, and don't come crying to me, I don't want a tsunami in here." More sniggers. To his horror he felt a sob start to push from his chest and quickly covered it as a strange sneeze, holding back the rest with brutal force. No way was he breaking down in front of this faggot. "And hey, Ms Cartman, I can show you some excellent grease products if he's having difficulty getting through doors." _Stop it. Fuck off. Enough. Please stop laughing, mom. Please._ He tried to block the rest out as they talked about him, but the doctor always raised his voice for a quip aimed at him and he couldn't help but hear them. His previous fantasies seemed stupid now. It didn't matter if Butters was stupid and innocent, he knew what fat was. Maybe he wouldn't want him, maybe he'd prefer to go and get beaten than touch him. He stayed quiet in the car ride home and found that Butters wasn't even home when they got there. This didn't help Cartman's insecurities. He lay in his bed and curled up.

 _I'm such a fat, cry baby faggot thing. I can't even come up with a good fucking insult for myself. Ugh, I'm worse than Butters..._ He thought bitterly, when he heard a sound at his window. He rolled over and looked up to see Butters, who had a backpack on and looked surprised to see him.

"Oh, Eric, you're back..." The blonde boy dropped from the window and moved over to him "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" He cried defensively "Where the hell did you go?" Cartman grabbed at his backpack and Butters jumped back.

"I just went for a stroll. It's a nice day an' all so-"

"What's in the bag?" He snapped.

"N-nothing!" Butters stammered and Cartman got down from the bed to corner him.

"Give it to me."

"No!" 

"Butters!" He jumped at him and wrestled for the back pack, which he easily won with his... size. He ripped it open and stopped suddenly. Butters lowered his eyes as he pulled out the Chaos helmet. There was a silence as Cartman slowly put the helmet back in and handed him back the bag. He honestly didn't know what to say. Butters was innocent and stupid and... a criminal? He was a criminal? He had been the one Cartman had spent half the time chasing and beating the shit out of as the Coon?

"Why?" He managed eventually, and Butters glanced up uncertainly. "Why would you want to...? Of all the people..."

"I-I'm sorry, Eric." He whispered meekly "I hated being no one."

"You're not no one." Cartman bit back another compliment and scowled "Get up, Butters, for fucks sake." He'd been knocked down in the crusade for the back pack, but when told, he jumped back to his feet.

"I just needed something." Butters told him hurriedly "I hated that everyone always told me what to do and who I should be, so I just needed to not be me. Professor Chaos was my way out. I need him. I need it so badly." He lowered his head, clamping down over his lip sheepishly. "Please don't tell anyone. It'll be all over if they know who I am. Dammit." He clenched his fists and rested his head on Eric's chest "Please. Please." He kept begging quietly and Cartman watched him wordlessly. He still felt sorry for himself, it was hard to care about Butters as well, but he didn't see any immediate advantages of telling on him, so he just sighed.

"Not now, Butters, fuck off. We'll talk later, ok?" He pushed him away dismissively and hauled himself back onto his bed, curling up again.

"What's wrong?" Butters' voice was close to him, he guessed the boy was kneeling beside him on the bed. "I bet your mum knows what's wrong." Cartman felt him start to leave and grabbed his arm hurriedly. He didn't want Butters to laugh at him with his mom. He pulled him close and held them together so they were practically face to face.

"Butters." His voice was groggy, but he didn't want to clear it. He just wanted to know, so he could brush it off instead of letting it tear at him "I-I like you."

"Oh, well, I like you too Eric." He smiled brightly, but it wasn't returned. He clenched his eyes and gripped him harder.

"No. I like like you. More than a friend." 

"I know, I got that." Butters seemed patient while Cartman was shocked. "I like you too."

"You're not... disgusted?" He half whispered.

"By what?" The blonde boy was genuinely perplexed.

"Well, I have a little bit of fat..." He murmured, but his eyes flickered away quickly "Never mind." Butters watched him with a slight frown, before gently pushing a hand up the brunette boys' shirt and moving it over his stomach. Cartman let him, quietly allowing him to be in charge for a moment. The hands pushed the shirt so that it was out of the way and a slight chill made him shiver, the hands made his skin tingle and a small smile crept onto his face. Butters moved down and kissed his belly gently, making Cartman look down at him. Their eyes met suddenly, hesitantly, and then they moved together and kissed.

Everything that Cartman was too proud to say he wished he could say with that kiss. Obviously it was impossible, but so was saying all those things, so the kiss would have to do. He felt Butters trying to please him with the kiss too, and wondered if there were things he wanted to say that he didn't because of feelings of pride. Or rather, more his style, because he was afraid Eric would laugh at him and take this piss. Fair enough.

"Faggot." He remembered to gasp as they broke off for air, before kissing again. It felt good, being wanted and touched and knowing that Butters really was stupid enough to want him, even with a dangerous amount of fat.


	5. Stan

Stan closed his eyes and sank down into his desk quietly, letting Mr Garrison drone on. It was funny that the man was even here, when before, back when he was their Elementary school teacher, had bragged at the end of the year about leaving and being promoted for a job at a high school, bragging that he'd never have to put up with Cartman and other fuck-wit kids. He'd practically cursed when he saw the old gang was now his responsibility once more, for Mr Garrison was now stuck as their homeroom teacher, and Stan also had him as his Social Studies teacher, or some shitty class like that. The teacher had warned them that the rules were different here, but soon figured out that he was being ignored when they all decided to protest against the Headmistress of their new school. Stan frowned in frustration at the thought of that bitch, she had refused to let Jimmy and Timmy join because she claimed the school and the teachers were 'unable to cater for their disabilities.' Even Cartman knew that was wrong, he had the perfect phrase for her claims that Stan still used: The Gayest Cow shit. To which Mr Garrison had replied: Well, at least now I know you're all grown up and mature.

Stan jumped up suddenly as the door of the classroom opened and that cocky bitch stepped through, with that frustrating 'I'm a teacher so bow down low you uneducated shitbag' thing that every douche bag teacher carried around in their midst. The memory of her refusing his friends a place at the school fueled a dark scowl from him, which she instantly picked up on. Her eyes were a dark brown, so dark you could barely tell what was pupil and what was iris, while her skin was pale, like she was some Irish girl or something, but her hair wasn't particularly dark or light. It could be argued that she was blonde, but it could also be argued that it was brown hair that tightly pulled back into a painful looking bun. If she wasn't such a major bitch, Stan would maybe admit that she was attractive, but he and the other boys easily dismissed this by saying she was flat chested, her nose was slightly too long to consider her as hot, and though she was thin and had large hips, she in no way ensured that her figure was known. All of her clothes were office-type miserable looking pieces that hid her curves. So obviously, Wendy thought she was amazing. A great role model for women. Strong and gets what she wants without hanging her tits or ass out. Stan argued that you could be a great woman without being a complete and utter bitch, but Wendy didn't take it so well and they were currently split up over it.

"Mr Marsh, no hats indoors." She snapped and he gritted his teeth, before taking off his hat and laying it down in front of him. "If I see you wearing it again, it will be confiscated. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Miss Harle." Stan muttered, ditching his idea to put it back on after she left, and shoving it into his pocket.

"More like Miss Hurl." He heard Craig remark under his breath. He didn't whisper to be discreet, because that wasn't his style, it was just because he couldn't see the point in wasting his energy on her. She didn't hear him and spoke quietly to Mr Garrison, who frowned and shook his head. While they were busy, Stan turned to look at Craig. He'd matured pretty well, his nasal voice had turned deep and though his aloft attitude was still the same, his new voice gave a sharper edge to his sarcasm that his 8-year-old-self would have envied. His cheekbones were now defined and as sharp as his wit, and his entire body had an interesting angular look to it. Craig looked up with his crystal blue eyes, and without a single warning or change in his blank expression, raised his middle finger to him. Stan smiled lightly and turned away. Even though the world consistently changed around him, some things never did go away, and Craig seemed to be one of them. During middle school they'd gotten really close, since Stan's main group of friends had gone to another school, but when he was re-united with his old group, and when Craig became re-united with his friend Clyde, they had moved apart slightly, though they were still good friends.

"Stan?" Mr Garrison asked and he looked up expectantly "Have you seen Kenny today?"

"Yeah, he got hit by a bus this morning." Stan replied casually, and Miss Harle stared at him in disbelief.

"This is not something to joke about!" She declared furiously, but Mr Garrison intervened.

"Miss, he doesn't mean to upset you. He means that Kenny will be back on Monday, he just has an interesting way of saying it." He explained. Stan blinked innocently as she glared at him, but was apparently let off the hook, because she then left the classroom. There was something about her that made Stan want to punch her in the mouth, because he was afraid she might do something to him first if he didn't act. A mixture of fear and hatred rolled into one. Kenny seemed to be her least favourite student, and the blonde boy had explained that it was because he was poor, and she only wanted top students in her school, students who could look good on leaflets and perform well for her statistics, which was why, in Kenny's opinion, she wouldn't allow entry for Timmy and Jimmy. He easily stood up to her and mouthed off when he felt she was going too far, him and Cartman both did, though Cartman probably did it because he was a dick rather than for a good intention.

"Hey Stan, there's a cool movie coming out today. Wanna watch it after school?" Craig had the voice of indifference on as he asked, but Stan knew that if he blew him off without a good reason, he'd be pissed and act like it meant nothing. Not that he would say no without a good reason anyway.

"Sure, but I have to get money first. I'll meet you at the cinema." He murmured quietly, so as to not disturb Mr Garrison. 

"That's long. I'll pay." The teen pushed his dark hair back and Stan watched as it separated into a troublesome mess across his head, but it was out of his eyes and that's all Craig wanted "Pay me back on Monday."

"Thanks dude." Stan replied, and then commenced with trying to guess which movie his friend was on about. He didn't doubt his taste, Craig had a good eye for just about anything. If they went to a dodgy restaurant, Craig would know which food to pick, even without ever have eaten there, or even the trying the dish he ordered beforehand. Stan put it to him that it was because of his magical Peru history, to which he responded with a single middle finger. However, that day he did not get to see which movie he was on about, for he had to cater to Kyle.

 

"They took Ike?" He kept asking, as if Stan knew more than Mysterion "That bastard from this morning took my brother?"

"Calm down, Kyle, we'll find him and kick that guys ass..." Stan soothed, when he suddenly caught sight of Craig "Just give me a second, okay?" Kyle gave a blank nod, and Stan ran after the taller boy. "Craig!" He yelled, and the boy turned slightly, but didn't stop walking as Stan caught up.

"If you're here to tell me you can't come watch a movie because you're off on a stupid adventure to get back Kyle's brother, just shut up and go with it." He sounded colder than usual, prompting Stan to speak.

"You could come with us." He suggested, and Craig stopped.

"Sure, we'll have a brilliant time. Like that time in Peru. What fun. You're not even phased or bothered by what Mysterion just said, are you?" His eyes scoured him, before he gave a small shake of his head.

"Of course I'm bothered, that's why I'm going after him!" Stan frowned, frustrated at him, but that wasn't what Craig had meant.

"A guy turned our whole school gay. Gay. You are gay, right now, you want cock and balls on a plate so you can suck them, because you're a gay ass little faggot." Craig narrowed his eyes "And you are, once again, just going with whatever comes your way. You don't care that you're gay, do you? You'll probably end up with some other simple guy who also thinks they should go with being a gay ass faggot. Maybe you'll write a musical for it, or do something else just as ostentatious."

"Hey dude, you're gay too!" Stan glowered "There's nothing wrong with that!"

"I'm freaking out like a normal person, because I can say there's nothing wrong with being gay, until I actually am gay. Then it changes, because whether it's okay or not isn't the problem anymore, is it?" Craig almost sounded like he had emotion in his voice.

"What do you mean?" He asked, oblivious, and his friend's eyes flashed.

"Nothing." He hissed darkly, before turning and briskly walking off. Stan opened his mouth to call him back, but then thought better of it and ran back to Kyle "Come on then, let's find your brother."

 

However, that evening they got nowhere, and went home disappointed and bitter. They decided to try again tomorrow, but the next day Stan didn't get word from Kyle at all, nor did he on Sunday, until Monday came and he found that Kyle wasn't at the bus stop again.

"What the hell?!" He demanded, but Cartman, Butters and Kenny had nothing to say.

"He's been gone all weekend?" Kenny asked, pushing down his hood to talk better.

"Since Friday he hasn't answered any of my calls. It's like that time when he went to a 'friends' house. What actually happened to him then? I just don't get it. What the hell is with you two, by the way?" Stan motioned to Cartman and Butters, who stood unnaturally close together. Then, to his surprise, Cartman moved an arm around Butters' waist and pulled him closer still, and the boy leaned into him like they'd been together for years.

"He's my bitch." Cartman told them.

"You what?" Kenny made a face held between a laugh and outrageous disbelief. 

"He's my bitch. If I'm going to be a faggot, I might as well have a bitch." He expanded.

"And you're okay with that?" Stan looked at Butters, who seemed embarrassed and hesitant, but without being pushed or bullied into it, he gave a nod.

"It's not so bad, and I owe him, and he... he's been looking after me." A blush worked its way onto his face "And I like him." Stan looked at the way he clung to Cartman's bulky form, at the way he glanced up at him for encouragement when both Stan and Kenny stared in silence, and thought back to Friday morning, when Cartman showed his bruises to them, and protected him from the man with glasses, and how Butters had looked at Cartman then. He slowly smiled and found he was the first to speak.

"Congratulations, Butters, I'm happy for you." Stan told him genuinely, and Butters looked up at him with an uncertain smile.

"Really?" He asked and Stan nodded as Kenny piped in.

"Of course, dude, but if this fat ass goes overboard, stand up for yourself! Or come to us, we'll help you." He promised, and Butters grew a genuine grin that Stan realised he hadn't seen in quite a while.

"What about me?" Cartman demanded.

"You're a douche, Cartman." Kenny responded instantly, pulling his hood back up.

"Yeah, fuck you fat ass." Stan added "Don't be a dick to him."

Stan found himself watching the pair whenever they managed to get together. On the bus they huddled against each other, murmuring to each other softly, sitting close enough so that anyone would know that they were a couple. It was so unlike Cartman that he just couldn't stop staring. Usually he was the homophobic one, who jumped at the chance to rip on anyone slightly gay. Usually Butters, actually. Although it wasn't exactly a real relationship, not if Butters was his bitch, but maybe Cartman just wanted to say that to hide the fact he had real affection for Butters.

"It's kind of comforting, don't you think?" Kenny had spoken, so muffled that only people who understood his muffled language of muffled-ness would understand what he was saying. "If Cartman can have a gay relationship, just about any of us could have one without being ripped on." Stan turned sharply.

"No one's ever been ripped on for actually being gay by any of our classmates, excluding Cartman. But he's pretended to be gay with ease in the past, I don't really think he was ever truly homophobic. Maybe he's always been gay, and this is his chance to open up..." His eyes drifted from Kenny back to them, and he saw that they were now kissing tenderly.

"Hm. Maybe. To be honest I think he's just a douche who'll do whatever it takes to get his own way, but I agree that this whole gay thing is a great opportunity." Stan glanced at him, and saw a hungry twinkle in his eye "What better a way to get totally fucked up and horny than with someone else who's totally fucked up and horny? I've always thought it was a waste that girls were never as interested as me. Now, I can go find a horny guy. The whole school is suddenly at my finger tips. Fuck, can you even imagine how much sex I would have if everyone was gay all the time?" 

"Woah, calm down there cowboy." Stan had Kenny's full, alarmed attention now "I forget that you're a slutty piece of shit sometimes, you know."

"I've already made out with two guys." Kenny bragged suddenly, and Stan sat up in shock.

"What?! Who?" He demanded, but not angrily, he was more excited than anything else. Maybe Kenny was right, if he'd already gotten with two guys, then maybe Stan could actually get some for once in his damn life. Wendy was always rejecting his ideas. Kissing and cuddling was as far as she'd let them go when they were going out even though they were of age now. It was frustrating, but with guys... it could be different.

"Uh, I don't think they'd really want me to tell you. But anyway, I don't have a lot of time before this wears off. Do you think Tweek's kinda hot? He's a bit of a cutie, although Token probably has uh, more to offer if the rumours are true. Then there's Clyde-" Stan blushed furiously at the mention of all these men, thinking about them in that way... it was too much!

"Control yourself!" Stan laughed, shoving him lightly "Do you not mind at all that these guys are like, our friends? What if you have sex with all of them, and then you have to go back to being straight?"

"Then we're friends again. It doesn't matter if we've had sex, if I'm straight there's no way it'll happen again, so we can just forget about it." Kenny looked at him "Don't you think it's kind of a wasted opportunity if you don't? You're probably never going to enjoy being gay ever again, so why not do it now?" Kenny pulled down his hood for a moment "Speaking of which, just so I can tick you off or whatever, wanna make out?"

"WHAT?" Stan stared in shock "K-Kenny- You-you little whore-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So, do you?" He was serious. 100% serious. Stan didn't oppose the idea, it didn't seem that bad, but... it was Kenny! He'd known him for years, kissing him would be weird whether he was gay or straight or whatever. But then everything Kenny had just said sounded like perfect sense. He'd never get to enjoy kissing Kenny again. This was his only chance.

"O-okay." He stammered finally, and Kenny grinned. He waited for the bus to stop to pick up some more students before leaning and gently pressing his lips against Stan's, who found that it was actually a lot softer and a lot more pleasant than he though it would be. However he got a small shock as Kenny took it further, pushing his tongue in and pressing him against the chair. At first Stan accepted it, but the more he left it the more invasive Kenny became, and he drew a line as the orange jumpsuit boy attempted to push a hand down his trousers "Enough!" He gasped, pushing him away and Kenny flopped back down into his seat as he quickly got his breath back.

"Sorry." He said, but he obviously wasn't, and Stan could only laugh, until he felt an icy stare and looked up to see Craig, sending him evils as he moved past. He felt the laughter die in him slightly, and watched him as he walked to where Clyde was sitting and sat down, out of view suddenly. What was his damn problem now? Was he still upset about Friday? He turned away, frustrated, and saw Kenny holding back a snicker. 

"What?" Stan asked defensively, but Kenny acted like he didn't know what he'd done, before slyly leaning over.

"So how are you and Craig? You two look a little hostile recently." He purred and Stan eyed him, wondering how he could act like nothing had happened, when just a moment his tongue was almost in Stan's throat.

"He got upset with me on Friday because I ditched him to go look for Ike. He wanted to watch a movie with me." Stan frowned "And he started talking about all this stuff that was going on and I don't really get what he was saying but he seemed pretty pissed off." Kenny snickered and leaned back against the bus window, pulling his hood up to protect his head from the bumpy ride.

"You clueless little thing. Are you trying to tell me that he wanted to take you to a movie, alone, without Clyde or anyone else, just you and him, and you don't understand why he's disappointed? And now you're frustrated that he's annoyed with you after he's just seen you making out with me?" He leaned forwards "Please tell me you're not that dense."

"Are you trying to say that he likes me?" Stan scoffed "Please, he's just- annoyed." Kenny sighed through his hood and tried to think of a better way to explain this to him.

"What did he say that you didn't understand?" He asked, and Stan frowned as he tried to think back. 

"Ugh, I said he could come with me and then he went on a rant about Peru and spoke about how I always roll with weird stuff that happens to me. He seemed annoyed that I was gay or something and said I'd probably end up with someone else who rolled with weird stuff and write a musical about it-" Kenny chuckled and muttered something about jealousy. Stan ignored him "And then he said that it didn't matter if being gay was okay or not because that wasn't the problem any more." 

"And you went: What? Don't lie, you have no clue, you really are dense as hell." Kenny accused as the bus rolled to a stop and they got up "Alright, since you're adamant, let's not talk about how he feels about you."

"Thank you." Stan sighed in relief as they stepped off the bus, and Kenny did a little skip to catch up to him.

"How do you feel about him?" He asked and Stan groaned.

"He's my friend."

"I'm your friend too."

"Yeah but you're a horny slutty friend. He's a normal friend." Stan glared "Drop it okay? It's not happening. Why are you even talking about him when Kyle's missing like this?"

"Ah, don't you worry about our gingery friend. If you couldn't find Ike before, what do you think you're going to do about it now?" Kenny had a point, Stan realised, and he glanced away with a mixture of sadness and frustration.

"I can't do nothing, I can't just pretend he's going to come back some time, Kyle's my best friend!" He clenched his fists "I'll put up missing posters or something, I'll go to the police and report it, I'll do anything!"

"I don't think missing posters will help, and I'm pretty sure his parents would have gone to the police... Just tell the other students he's missing, and then they won't go somewhere alone and we can prevent others getting taken." Kenny suggested, adjusting his hood so it covered his nose, keeping the warm in.

"That won't bring Kyle back!" Stan snapped and Kenny stared at him, before patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"Chill out. It might. Maybe Mysterion will find out and go save him." Kenny suggested "I'll spread the word as much as I can. Even to teachers!" 

"Maybe the Coon will find out too." Cartman was suddenly behind them, and Stan stepped to the side to let him and Butters walk with them. "He's way better than Mysterion, he'd get Kyle back a million times faster than that weirdo!"

"You wish fatso." Stan grinned at him and he glared.

"Yeah, I heard he was a bigoted douche so I dunno if he'd even want to save a ginger gay Jew." Kenny's smirk couldn't be seen through his hood, but his eyes were dancing "Barely a superhero if he isn't even going to save people though." Cartman was livid.

"What the hell would any of you losers know what it's like to be a superhero?" He snapped finally, and stormed off in front of them, Butters right behind.

 

Stan stared at his desk glumly as students started to pile into the homeroom. Kenny had gone off to spread word of Kyle, and he could already feel the stares on him. It was spreading fast, even faster than the Butters and Cartman relationship. 

"Hey Stan," Came a sympathetic voice, and he looked up without much enthusiasm, but was shocked to see it was Wendy. "I heard about Kyle and I was thinking about you recently, so if you er..." She put a hand on his gently "If you need something to distract you, well, this cool new movie came out yesterday. Those action ones you always get so hyped about. Maybe we could go see one today?" She smiled as she flicked her hair back and Stan pushed her hand off dismissively.

"I don't particularly feel like getting lectured on how your tongue is so far up Miss Harle's ass that you reached her tongued so now you've officially made out. And anyway, didn't you hear Mysterion? The boys don't swing that way anymore." He turned his head away and leaned into his supporting fist as Wendy stammered, before a bitter fire fueled her.

"Are you stupid? Mysterion comes in, obviously high or someone pretending to be him, claims the school is gay-? And you- you believe him? Are you out of your mind? That's not even possible, there's no way you're suddenly gay and then in exactly a week you'll be straight again. It's the biggest bullshit I've ever heard!" She fumed.

"So why is Ike gone? Where's Kyle?" He demanded, glaring up at her.

"I don't know, maybe he really was taken by that guy, but that's not proof you're gay you idiot!" They'd gotten the attention of the class, Stan realised, and he felt Craig's stare burning his back.

"You want proof that I'm gay?" Now he was fuming "Why would _you_ want proof?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend!" She answered like it was obvious.

"Oh, are we now? What happened between you and Miss Hurl? Things turned sour and bitchy?" He snapped "What a damn fucking surprise!"

"Stan Marsh you are not gay!" She yelled

"You don't get a say in my sexuality!" He roared, getting up to leave, but Wendy grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. At first it wasn't so bad, nothing special, but he gradually built up a strange kind of bile in his stomach that wormed up through his being and he started to struggle to get away from her. He shoved her and she fell back, hitting the desk behind with a thud and a cry of pain "Sorry!" He gasped instantly, holding his stomach and stepping back nervously "I didn't mean to hurt you- Just, don't kiss me again- please- okay?" 

"Get over yourself!" She hissed "There's no way you're actually gay, it's in your head!" Wendy advanced on him and he stumbled back hurriedly, bumping into someone.

"Leave him alone, Wendy." Craig stared down at her, gently nudging Stan to let him know he was invading his personal space. He moved forward slightly, but then realised he was between Wendy and Craig's standoff and moved aside. "If he thinks he's gay then leave him alone, you can't force him to be straight for you." The girl opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't find a good comeback for him, the shock of his intervention seemed to help her into a stunned silence, before she scowled and moved away. Stan let out a breath and glanced back at him to say thanks, only to see that Craig was leaving too. Disappointed, he went and sat down, wondering exactly when things had become so chaotic.


	6. Craig

_God, Wendy is such a fucking bitch._ Craig thought furiously as he tried not to glare at her, and tried to ignore the voice in the back of his head that mocked him: _You're just jealous you never got to kiss him!_ He clenched his fists in frustration. Was it even right for him to kiss the shorter teen? As far as Stan was concerned, Craig was only temporarily gay like everyone else, and he had no idea who it would hurt more if he kissed that fucking adorable black-haired boy. He liked to think it would be himself, at least in the long run, because he would crave what he _had_ with him much more than he craved what he _could have_ with him. It was probably better that he didn't know what he was missing out on, but now that Stan actually swung that way... it was frustratingly tempting to confess his feelings for him. The feelings he'd kept bottled up for years... and he just wanted Stan to return them. Even if it was for a short time.  
Craig leaned back in his chair and half closed his eyes, as if he was bored, but really he was just hiding the fact that his chest was feeling so tight he thought he'd explode. Being gay, he had decided, was the most lonely thing to be. Finding someone else who was gay was hard enough, and then you might not even like the man you'd finally stumbled upon, and what then? Be alone again, or be with the man you didn't like? That's what Craig imagined most of his future to be like; Making pointless decisions for his pointless life. And now suddenly the whole school was gay? Was he being laughed at or blessed right now? His chest tightened further and he gritted his teeth against the pain. It didn't matter either way, Stan didn't seem interested in him, it seemed he'd already found a mate in Kenny. All Craig could do was ensure he was happy, like he'd done for the past few years, standing beside him and posing as just a friend... He had to keep Wendy away from him, just until he was straight again, or until she'd calmed the fuck down. However, there were some classes that he shared with her that Craig didn't attend. He frowned in thought just as the bell went and he got up quicker than usual, calling for Wendy, who only turned just as they left the classroom.

"What do you want?" She asked suspiciously, and Craig hesitated momentarily, before relaxing slightly. She had a sharp mouth, but she wasn't that bad really, he assured himself.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Stan." He explained as they started walking. He noted it was the opposite direction of his class, but he didn't care about being late.

"He's not gay." Wendy muttered stubbornly "You can tell him that, can't you? Get everyone to tell him it's just a joke."

"I saw him making out with Kenny this morning." Craig told her bluntly, and she stopped in her tracks.

"Wh-what? No way! You're lying!" She snapped hurriedly, and he sighed.

"Ask Kenny. Ask him. And they're not the only ones either- Cartman and Butters have been kissing all morning." He added. "Look, even if it is just in their heads, leave him be for the week, and then next week he'll think he's straight again and you can argue about Miss Hurl deep into the nights, or whatever you do."

"Miss Harle." Wendy corrected furiously "So you're the one he got that off! And I bet you're the one who convinced him he was gay too!" She gasped like he'd just admitted he had and took a step back "You think you're gay too, don't you?! And you want to get with him!" Her eyes darkened and he frowned at her nervously.

"I've barely talked to him since this all began. He's been too worried about Kyle to look at me." Craig mentally slapped himself as he realised how bitter and needy he had just sounded, and Wendy was a sharp girl, she picked it up too, and glared at him.

"You're a bad influence on him. Keep away from Stan, you little freak!" She ordered and Craig glared.

"At least I'm not sexually harassing him, you pervert!" He retorted.

"I'm his girlfriend, I can kiss him whenever I want! Hah, I bet you're jealous, huh?" Wendy flicked back her long dark hair, and it shimmered as it slipped away behind her shoulder. 

"Relationships don't work like that! He didn't want to be kissed, you had no right to touch him!" He snapped, and before he knew it, he'd been punched in the gut. He doubled over as Wendy brought up her knee and slammed it into his face. He fell to the floor, clutching his nose, shock imprisoning his brain so he couldn't think of how to fight back. It was so unlike her, wasn't it? She never usually hit people, did she? He slowly became aware that no one was reacting to this scene, he couldn't hear anything, and when he looked up he saw that they were alone. He was at a disadvantage in this fight too- she had the element of surprise, and now he was on his knees in front of her. She slapped him, and fuck did it sting.

"There are a lot of advantages to being a teachers pet, Craig." Wendy told him with a smile "Late homework doesn't end you in detention, your grade improves, you get the little perks... but the best part is that I can do what I want, and if they didn't see it, they'd believe my side of the story, because I never do anything wrong. I could beat you to a pulp, you little shit, and no one would believe you if you told them it was me. Not even your friends would believe that a girl a little over half your size could take you down." She raised her hand and he flinched "You go near Stan again and I will hurt you, do you understand? Don't talk to him. If I see or hear that you've touched my man, I will break your nose." He stared at her, unable to process what was going on. However, when she slapped him again he gave a gasp as his senses returned "Please tell me you were listening!" She snapped, and he nodded hurriedly, half holding up an arm to protect himself "What did I just say?"

"D-don't talk to Stan." He stammered.

"Good. You're bleeding by the way. Go clean yourself up, freak." And Wendy Testaburger turned on her heel and walked off to her class. Craig stayed there, and tenderly put a hand to his nose. It was bleeding, just as she'd said. He tried to think back to when they were in Elementary, how nice she'd always been... it just didn't make sense. Although, he did remember her being possessive of Stan at times, and there was that one time she'd beaten the shit out of Cartman, but that was six years ago. He wondered if there was something that had made her change in Middle school? He knew that he'd changed, that he'd mellowed out considerably. He used to be a bully, and he could admit to that, but it was beyond him why anyone would sink to that level at this age. Did people still bully at 16? He wondered what age everyone grew out of it as he got up and cleaned the blood off of him.  
It gradually occurred to him that he might not be able to defend himself against Wendy, since he hadn't thrown a punch in years, and he wondered how he was supposed to protect Stan if he couldn't even protect himself. He stayed in the bathroom, missing first period as he tried to think up a plan. He couldn't leave Stan to be harassed, and he definitely couldn't stop being his friend. Her words materialised suddenly, and he grinned at her mistake. 'If they didn't see it' So, all he had to do was make sure he was always with someone! And by someone, he meant Stan. The bell ran for second period, and after checking there was no more blood, he went off and bumped into the very man.

"Hey Stan," He smiled, somewhat uncertainly "I'm sorry I've been acting kinda weird lately."

"That's okay, it's fair enough, I guess. Weird stuff has been going on after all." He replied despondently.

"You okay?" Craig asked, leaning over slightly to look at his lowered face.

"Yeah. I'm just worried, and pissed off... ugh." He scrunched his face, and if he hadn't looked so upset, Craig would've thought it was cute. Before he could comfort him however, he saw Miss Harle moving towards them, staring at Stans' hat. He hurriedly stole it from the top of his head and Stan jumped up in protest, before Miss Harle called out his name.

"Mr Marsh, I'll be taking that hat now!" She demanded and Craig held it protectively.

"He's not wearing it." He protested

"He _was_ wearing it! Indoors, again!" The woman replied, attempting to leer at him, but Craig was a tall boy with a stoic expression that barely moved for anyone, least of all this bitch. 

"He just got back inside, he forgot for a moment. He's had a lot on his plate!" Craig felt Stan nudge him, trying to tell him to let it go, but Craig wanted to do something right for Stan today and he felt that being beaten up by his girlfriend didn't really cut it.

"A rule is a rule and he's broken it not once, but twice now. If that hat is not in my hand in ten seconds, you will both receive a detention." Her face was so smug that Craig thought he might puke on it, but he stiffly handed the hat over, and she walked off triumphantly.

"What the fuck is up her ass?" Craig muttered, feeling defeated. 

"An elephant." Stan replied with a sigh "Now my ears are going to get cold. What a day." Craig smiled and pulled his hat out of his pocket. He handed it to him "Nah, it's fine." Stan dismissed, but Craig persisted.

"I never wear this damn hat, my mum just forces me to wear it to school. Take it, you'd be doing me a favour." He lied and the shorter teen eyed it, before putting it on his head.

"Mm, it's warm." He murmured with a smile.

Wendy quickly caught on with his sticking-to-Stan-plan and she did not look happy about it. Craig wouldn't have minded if she wasn't smart and good at fighting, but she was hella smart and hella good at beating the shit out of him. However, she didn't dare attack him in front of Stan, so he stuck close to him. He knew it couldn't last forever, and he was right. It was at lunch when she made her move.  
They were lining in the lunch queue with Kenny, who was assuring Stan he'd told everyone he could about Kyle and that Mysterion would probably be among them, so the superhero could find him.

"What's wrong with the police? They not good enough these days?" Craig muttered coldly, still frustrated that Kenny had gotten to Stan first. The blonde boy glanced up at him, almost as if he was trying to apologise for something, before changing the subject. 

"Wanna see my checklist?" He asked excitedly, nudging the brooding Stan, who looked confused for a moment.

"Checklist?" He inquired and Kenny grinned.

"We were talking about it this morning!" He exclaimed as the trio shuffled forwards in the line.

"Oh, the kissing one? You actually made a list?" Stan laughed "Go on then, let's see." Kenny pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

"Okay... so I've kissed you, Clyde, Tweek, Token... and well, that's it for now 'cos Token took up a lot of time. He's a good kisser, I couldn't help myself, but that's still pretty good for one morning." Craig coughed out of shock.

"That was all in one morning?" He spluttered disbelievingly and Stan and Kenny laughed.

"Never underestimate a slut!" Kenny warned, wagging a finger at Craig playfully before folding up his paper and putting it away. "I haven't kissed you yet..."

"Nope." Craig turned and picked up a plate, holding it out to dinner ladies as he told them what he wanted and moved on. They moved out to find a table, Stan leading the way when suddenly something caught his foot and he fell face first into his own meal. Gravy and mash potato smeared across his face, blinding him. Kenny was yelling at a girl, who pleaded that it was an accident and helped Craig up.

"I'll get him cleaned up, I'll sort it out!" The girl promised apologetically, and before he could wipe the potato from his eyes he was dragged out of the mess hall. As soon as they were out of sight from everyone, he was swung forward into a locker, the potato was sheared off of his face as someone scraped him along roughly five lockers before swinging him round into another set to clear the other side of gravy, and then he was swung across the floor, slamming into another row of hollow metal structures that winded him upon impact. He wheezed as a girl in tight jeans and a pink jacket sunk her fashionable up-to-date shoes into his neck.

"I'm pretty sure I told you to keep away from Stan." Wendy growled "Following him like a pathetic dog is not leaving him alone!" Craig groaned in reply, his face felt swollen and bruised and he didn't feel like talking. The shoe retracted, before she lashed out into his stomach and he curled into a fetal position to protect himself, covering his face. She kicked at him but it wasn't the same when he was protecting himself like this. She wanted an actual target, so she stepped back far enough so that her shadow was no longer cast over his body. "I could go and kiss Stan right now, and you'd just lie here and let me, wouldn't you?" He glared up at her and she smiled, turning away as if she was about to go and do it, so he heaved himself up to follow her and she struck him again. Wendy held his hands up against the lockers and kneed him brutally in the stomach continuously, until he tried to shield himself with his own knee and she let go of him. He stumbled, off balance, and she swung a kick as hard as she could into his dick. He sank to his knees and sobbed in pain, flinching at the sound of her footsteps "What did you expect? I mean what I say, Craig, you know that." She folded her arms "Do you want this to happen again?"

"N-no." He choked, still winded and swollen. "I can't... stay away." Craig heaved a breath to help him speak "I need him. Please." 

"That's a very painful thing to need." She hissed as she gripped his hair and yanked, but stopped suddenly.

"Craaaaiiiiig." Stan called, wandering through the corridors casually. He couldn't see what was going on, but he was getting closer to the scene, and Wendy looked panicked. Then she calmed and jogged towards him, disappearing around the corner.

"Stan!" She cooed cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Wendy. Where'd Craig go?" Stan asked, his voice echoing through the halls.

"St-Stan." Craig rasped, but it wasn't enough. He knew it wasn't enough.

"He went to the toilet, so I let him be. I'm so sorry, I thought he saw my foot, I didn't even realise he was coming!" She sounded so convincing that Craig almost started sobbing again.

"Yeah, whatever, it doesn't matter Wendy. Excuse me." Stan's footsteps got closer and Craig opened his mouth to call him again, but a flash of pink at the corner of the corridor put him off.

"Please Stan, it does matter! And I was so out of order this morning too, I shouldn't have kissed you like that- And I know you don't like Miss Harle, but she's nice as a person, that's why I like her so much. As a teacher I know she can be a little bossy-"

"Stan!" Craig felt his lungs rattle with the effort of the yell and his friend finally appeared round the corner, but he stopped in shock momentarily before running over to his side.

"Jesus, what happened to you?" He gasped, gently touching his swollen cheek.

"W-Wendy." He groaned in replied, leaning into him and feeling blessed when Stan put his arms around him.

"Wendy?" Stan repeated, looking up at her. She walked over and folded her arms.

"He wanted to break us up." She whined "It's just like that time before-"

"No." Stan interrupted hastily "No it's not. He's not like that."

"You said that last time!" Wendy cried "You just don't see it coming! You're so blind!" She gulped air like she was about to cry "And what if I'm not there this time? What if-?"

"There _is no_ this time!" Stan was starting to get angry "Jesus Christ, just because he told you to leave me alone this morning? You do this? You've gone too far, he's been my friend for years, he's nothing like Ross!"

"Oh really? He used to beat people up all the time in Elementary, and he took me aside this morning-Told me to keep away from you-He has a crush on you-" She was saying it between sobs "I can't let it happen again, you need to stay away from him! Please Stan!" But the boy was holding Craig closer, protectively, and it hurt but there was no way he'd let the pain interrupt this.

"No. He's my friend. Stop hurting him." He said firmly and turned his back to her, his attention now on Craig "I'm so sorry about this Craig... Er, Kenny said he'd buy you lunch if you let him kiss you." He said, as if a suggestion, but Craig shook his head. Eating would be painful- Not worth the effort.

"Stan!" Wendy was wiping her tears, clenching her fists "I won't let you walk into this again! I won't give up!" She sucked up a breath, trying to be brave "Even if you hate me-I don't care! I won't let you be friends with him! If you don't stay away from each other I'll beat him up- I'll get everyone to beat him up! When you've all stopped this gay phase- I'll make sure he's hated and alone-"

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" Stan yelled furiously, hugging his arms around Craig to pull him to his feet. He staggered a bit, but Stan held him upright and he steadied himself. "This is going to be settled RIGHT NOW!" He yelled, gripping her wrist and pulling her down the corridor "Can you walk?" He demanded on Craig, who nodded and limped after him as he dragged Wendy down to Miss Harle's office and knocked on the door.

"You're snitching?" Wendy gasped "That's low." 

"Hypocrite, picking on an innocent kid." Stan muttered, releasing her. Craig sunk into a chair gratefully as Stan moved into the principals office and after a moment, so did Wendy.

"Who's Ross?" Craig asked groggily, and she glared.

"None of your business!" The snappy reply sent them into silence again.

"I'd never hurt Stan." He told her eventually. "Even if he wanted me to, I couldn't."

"Why the hell would he want you to?" Wendy demanded.

"I dunno. Kinky." She slapped him and he sighed "Fair enough." Craig leaned back and closed his eyes tiredly "I can't stop being friends with him... but if you want, I won't hang out with him outside of school."

"R-really?" She glanced up.

"I want him to be happy, Wendy, and he's happy with you. Don't ruin your relationship because of me, but don't force yourself on him either." He coughed slightly "Do you have any water?"

"Uh, here." She pulled a water bottle from her back pack and chucked it to him. He gave a nod of thanks and drank some. "Ross was a friend he made during the summer when we transitioned from Middle school to High school. At first I thought he was cool, just like Stan, but then something started to bug me about him, and he noticed I didn't like him as much, so he started pushing me away from Stan and eventually broke us up. I had a massive fight with Stan and I warned him that something wasn't right, but he didn't listen." Wendy paused uncertainly "I knew he was gay, it was the first thing I noticed, but Stan had no idea. There was something twisted in that kids brain. He beat Stan up one day, close to when he was due to leave, and he was kissing him when I found them- Stan was crying-" Her breath shortened painfully "He was begging and Ross- Ross was laughing at him, and pulling at his clothes- So I knocked him out." Her eyes glistened "Stan couldn't trust anyone for ages after that- He was so shaken up, and he kept crying- and I swear if you do that to him, I won't forgive you." Craig shook his head slowly and opened his mouth to say something- maybe an apology- when the door opened and Miss Harle stepped out. She looked up and down at Craig, before looking at Wendy in disappointment. 

"Two weeks detention starting today, I'll inform your parents, Miss Testaburger." She informed, and Wendy hung her head in acceptance. "I'm having Stan write up a report, but in the meantime, why don't you take Craig to the nurse?" Miss Harle turned her back on the loyal student, closing the door behind her.

"Come on, Craig." Wendy murmured, holding a hand out for him "I'm sorry. Maybe I overreacted, but I just don't want him to be scared of the world again. He cried at his own shadow, and I hated it. So when you told me to stay away I panicked." Craig took her hand.

"It's okay. FYI, I've liked him for a very long time, and never have I even suggested anything to him. If I did ever do _that_ , I'd like it if you beat the living days out of me." He glanced at her as they walked down the corridor together "I'd deserve that and more." Wendy sniffed and rubbed her eyes as she nodded in agreement, and Craig looked up as a man turned the corner and walked past them. Craig slowed to watch him, something tugging at his mind, telling him he knew the man, but he couldn't place it. _Maybe he was a supply,_ Craig decided as the man stepped into Miss Harle's office and he turned away, letting it go.

It was only after Wendy had left him to the Nurse that he thought about it again. Something wasn't right about him. Craig frowned uncertainly, and after the Nurse had 'done all she could' Craig went back to Miss Harle's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He did, and glanced around "Can I help you, Mr Tucker?" Miss Harle sounded frustrated.

"Sorry, I was wondering if Stan was still here?" Craig asked, when suddenly something caught his eye and he looked at his crumpled and discarded hat that sat on top of a rubbish bin. Had Stan thrown his hat there? Had Craig done something wrong? He looked back at the teacher, who looked like she was forcing herself to act natural. He frowned at her uncertainly.

"He left awhile ago." She said abruptly "Try the playground." He stared at her for a moment, before closing the door. Frantically, he searched the school, but he couldn't find him, and Wendy asked where he was but he couldn't answer. He started to panic, and he couldn't breathe, and everything hurt and who was that man? Had he taken Stan? Why? Where was Stan? Craig felt like he was going to scream.

"Calm down, we'll find him, maybe he went home!" Wendy soothed, and Craig pulled his phone out and called his number. It rang out.

"Something's wrong." He cried and paced, before calling him again. "Where is he?" He whimpered.

"I don't know." She sighed.

"Oh shit." Craig whined when he got the answer machine again "This is my fault. I should've stayed quiet, he wouldn't have gone to Miss Harle's office- I should've noticed that man-"

"What man?" Wendy frowned and Craig shrugged.

"He looked suspicious." He called Stan again.

"You need to calm down, he's probably just busy." The call went through and Craig blocked her out.

"Stan?! Stan are you there?" There was no reply, but he heard someone in the background swear. It wasn't Stan. "Who is that? Who's there? Where's Stan?!" Panic bubbled in him, like a new wave of acid.

"Put it on speaker phone!" Wendy was saying and he did, just as someone started to talk to them.

 _"Stop calling, or I'll hurt him."_ The call ended. They stared in silence, and Craig was shaking. Wendy opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, and she jolted when Craig started yelling.

"MYSTERION! MYSTERION HELP ME!" He shrieked "MYSTERION I NEED YOU PLEASE!" Wendy covered her ears as she started crying.

"Craig-stop!" She blubbered, but he kept screaming, even until after Wendy left to get help.

"Enough." Craig twisted at the voice, and the hooded figure stepped down from a window. 

"Thank fuck!" Craig gasped, his throat sore "That man- do you still have a picture?" Mysterion held it up and Craig blanched "It was him. Stan's gone. That man went into Miss Harle's office- Stan was writing a statement for her- I didn't think it was him, I thought-" He shuddered "Oh shit, this is all my fucking fault, I'm so stupid! I'm so stupid-I'm so stupid- Oh fuck, oh shit, Stan I'm so sorry!"

"Stop it." Mysterion ordered, his deep voice was firm and demanded respect, which Craig instantly gave. He sucked up air and fear into his lungs, holding it for later. "Someone's coming." He turned and walked down the corridor, and Craig followed hurriedly until the masked man stopped. "Try to stay calm, and stay quiet. Tell me what you know... why were you even at her office?" Craig answered him carefully, telling him everything he could, answering every question, until he was repeating himself, and Mysterion sighed.

"Three people missing, and I have next to nothing to go on, and no help either. It's currently... unavailable. I get the feeling that whatever's going on was planned a long time ago." The superhero looked away "Or just planned well." He turned as if he was about to leave when Craig stepped forwards.

"Wait-If I can help, in any way-" He gasped desperately, and Mysterion turned to face him.

"At this point I'm willing to accept any help, but it could be dangerous. You could get into trouble and there's no bailing out if you do." His eyes were so serious that Craig couldn't move. He was so intensive that the boy felt weaker than he'd ever felt in his life, but he gave a nod.

"I'll do anything for Stan." He whispered "I won't bail." 

 

And that's how he found himself breaking into school that evening, sneaking through the corridors and finding Mysterion already picking at a lock to get into a room. He waited silently until it clicked open and they snuck in. The masked boy seemed nervous as he looked at all the electronic equipment, and glanced at Craig as he pulled some paper from his pocket.

"Usually I have someone else who does this part." He murmured as he opened out what looked like instructions and started working on the computers. He swore a lot, frustrated, as Craig kept watch at the door. Finally he got a picture up on a screen and sighed with relief "Finally." Craig moved back over- The school was deserted anyway- and looked at the screen. Stan was writing in Miss Harle's office, when the teacher glanced up at the camera and typed something into her computer. The footage glitched, and then reappeared. Stan was gone, his hat in the rubbish bin. "What?!" Mysterion bristled, before bring up other footage, all of them glitched conveniently around the same time as the primary glitch.

"Why do they have so many camera's in school?" Craig murmured uneasily, and Mysterion muttered something about bullying. He then rewound a tape that showed the car park and found footage of the man getting out of a car. 

"That's him, that's his car. I can't read the number plate from here and I don't know how to zoom in, but there he is." Mysterion leaned back and closed his eyes. "Don't trust Miss Harle, and if you see that car, here-" He pulled out a small shred of paper that had a number printed on it "Call me."   
From there they snuck out and Craig got the bus home, but as he turned a corner to get to his home he saw the car parked outside. That man sat in it, drinking from a flask, before glancing round. He was waiting. For Craig? The thought made him want to puke as he called Mysterion, who got there quickly.

"I thought he might come after you." He explained "I was halfway to yours when you called me."

"You know where I live?"

"I know where everyone lives. Now, earlier you said you'd do anything for Stan, right...?" Craig looked up at him, scared, but determined. "I need bait."


	7. The Coon

You'd better believe that the Coon gets his girl- Or in this case, guy, but still, he gets sex, okay? The first time had been gentle and slow, just so Butters could take his length. He'd arched against him, his whole body stiff.

"It-It hurts, Eric!" He hissed, and he'd moved forwards, as if what he'd said was a reason to stop. Cartman had put a strong arm around his chest and pulled him back so they were in a sitting position, and pushed him down over him carefully. Butters gripped him, and whined and moaned, but soon he was all the way on, and he stopped making noise as Cartman held him there.

"You ready?" He'd asked and Butters shook his head "Oh come on, that wasn't so bad!" He scolded in frustration and the blonde boy hesitated.

"O-okay, but be slow... please Eric, please be gentle." And he was, and that had hurt Butters enough, despite the large amount of lube he'd used up on him, and the amount of fingering Butters had endured. Since then, at the suggestion of sex, Butters had instead offered to give him a blow job, and while they were fucking epic, he wanted to have sex with him more than twice. Which was why he kept pestering the boy about it.

"Mom's at work, she will be for ages, come on!"  
"I-I'm busy, Eric."  
"Okay, how about now? You've finished that, let's go upstairs-"  
"Please, you know it hurts-"  
"Yeah, because you're not used to it! If we keep at it then you'll like it too."  
"But you're so rough, and you don't let us stop! I don't want to."

Eric Cartman stared at Butters Stotch in disbelief and a mild outrage.

"You don't want to have sex with me?" He repeated, and his mate stared at him like a deer caught in headlights "After I carried you here? Bathed you? Gave you food, and a bed? After I kept your secret?" Cartman got up and leaned down next to him "And I've been kind to you, haven't I?" Butters nodded mutely "I've been nice all day. All weekend. Did you know I cut down on food so my mum could afford to keep you here? And you don't want to have sex with me." He accused with a glare. Butters looked away, guilt tearing at his insides. "Am I not worth your time?" Cartman half sneered and Butters stared at him.

"No-No of course you are!" He gasped "I'm sorry Eric, I didn't mean to upset you- I- I'll..." Butters begged himself not to say it, but how could he be so selfish, after everything Cartman had done? "I'll have sex with you." The larger boy softened, and smiled and kissed him tenderly- the way he'd been doing all day, the way that made Butters feel safe and loved and warm, but now it seemed almost empty and he tried not to look at Cartman as he was led upstairs. "You'll be gentle, won't you?"

"No." Cartman didn't have the patience to lie to him, and listen to him whine after about how he'd tricked him or whatever.

"E-Eric, please!" Butters cried "It hurts, please be gentle, please!" Cartman ignored him as he neared his room, but Butters gripped a different doorway to anchor himself, keeping him in the hallway.

"What the hell, Butters?" Cartman demanded "You said you'd have sex with me!"

"You're going to hurt me! You've been kind and I love you and I'll do anything else for you, you know that- I'll do anything else, but not this, I don't want to and- And you can't force me!" Butters' knuckles were white as they gripped the doorway and he gave a gasp as Cartman twisted his arm slightly, gripping him so tightly the circulation was cut off.

"You've done everything else, but I like this more." He narrowed his eyes "And I'm not forcing you, you can leave and go back to that gay nerd any time you like, I told you that when you came. But I wont let you leech off me and mom. If you think you can sit around and do nothing I'll kick you out myself." Butters swallowed, knowing he was on thin ice.

"I can do the other stuff better, I can do it better- I was practicing for you, I can do more-" He stopped to push down his panic and continued to plead "And I can cook more, I can clean more- I-I'll do it all, so your mom doesn't have to worry- Don't kick me out- Don't make me do this!" Cartman scowled and moved over to him.

"Stop getting so dramatic!" He snapped as he pushed Butters to his knees "I'll be super pissed if you're lying to me, Butters." Cartman added, releasing the boys' now-purple hand, which undid and pulled down the seme's trousers. Then he ran his hand over his length, lifting it so Butters could lick, and as Cartman gave a groaning hum of satisfaction, and as his dick got hard, the boy pushed his mouth over it, steadily working further towards the end, although in reality it was a little over half way. Cartman was watching him through narrowed eyes, and he knew he couldn't back down now, so he closed his eyes and did his best to relax his throat, before forcing himself all the way up to his balls, but already he was choking, so he tried to pull back almost instantly, but Cartman grabbed his hair and held him there. He convulsed, but took it for him, because Cartman was groaning the way he did when he was fucking. When he finally let him go, Butters hurriedly spat out a large glob of built up saliva and gasped for the air he'd been robbed of. "What did I just say about being dramatic?" Cartman scolded.

"I'm sorry!" He gasped "But- but was it good?" The boy looked up for his approval and it was given with a large grin.

"Yeah. Now keep going." He held the back of his head and Butters knew he wouldn't get much air, so he sucked in a breath and relaxed his throat again as Cartman's tip probed it. Again Butters choked, and Cartman was rougher this time, humping into him, forcing his head back and forth, groaning softly. Butters panicked, not prepared for this, and struggled against him, and when Cartman didn't let him up he pinched his balls. With a yelp he threw the boy off, who coughed violently and retched for air. Cartman glared at him.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't breathe, you wouldn't let me breathe!" Butters gasped, but Cartman still slapped him.

"Don't tell me you have a new trick if you can't follow it through!" He snarled, gripping his wrist again, but Butters ripped it away.

"I can! I can follow it through, I promise! I was just- I wasn't expecting it, but this time I'll do it Eric!" He stared, afraid he'd be rejected and pulled into the seme's room, but Cartman folded his arms and sighed.

"Fine, but do the strip thingy first." Butters nearly died of relief and he jumped up, kicking his shoes off and pulling away his socks just as Cartman pushed him against the wall, pinning him with his body. It was then the blonde boys job to wriggle out of his clothing while moving his body so that it touched places that brought Cartman pleasure. He started slowly, but after a snappy order he wriggled quickly and Cartman watched him and felt him with a smile. When he was finally done he received a rewarding kiss and was pushed back down to his knees. He did the trick again, and Cartman abused it, and Butters endured it until his lungs burned before trying to get back up again, but Cartman still held him, and he started to scream but Cartman only tutted "Keep holding it, Butters." He commanded, hoarsely but firmly. Butters tried to shake his head "You'll regret it." He warned and Butters went quiet, went back to choking, and tried to breathe air around his dick. Finally he was released, but only allowed a few breaths before he was pushed back on. He didn't even get to spit, so breathing was even harder, more congested. Cartman was slamming into him now, and so when he released Butters for air Butters tried to get away completely. The larger boy pushed him onto his back and held a hand under his head, before slamming down into his throat, his head banging against his hand instead of the floor. Cartman moved back to give him a minute as he coughed and spluttered. "Do you want to know something?" He asked his bitch as he gently pushed a finger into his throat "You're going to have sex with me tonight." 

"No," Butters gargled against his hand, which left his mouth and reappeared at his ass, rubbing and teasing the entrance with his saliva. He shook his head and shuddered "Please Eric. Don't force me." The finger pushed in and he whimpered, before gritting his teeth "I'll tell Stan and Kenny if you force me!" He threatened, and Cartman smiled.

"Go ahead." He said simply as he fucked him with the finger, stretching him as best he could, before taking it out and pushing two fingers into Butters throat. They went on to tease his ass as Butters took a shaky breath.

"I don't understand. Don't you care? Kenny will punch you!" He warned and gave a cry as both fingers went in "Stop, that's too much!"

"That's only two, Butters, stop being such a wimp." Cartman scowled.

"You have big fingers." He complained, turning his head away.

"Listen. This is my secret, do you get it? You tell them about this and I'll tell them about _that_. So go ahead. I won't be the only one getting hit." Butters took the fingers for a few moments, but when a third forced itself in him he shook his head.

"No. Enough. Stop it." He hissed, and felt tears prick his eyes "You said I could leave so fine, let me go. I'm sorry I leeched off you, I'm sorry I couldn't take it, I'm sorry the other stuff wasn't good enough." Cartman stopped and pulled the fingers out, staring at him. "I won't tell anyone what you tried to do. Just let me go."

"Go where?" Cartman asked quietly as Butters pulled himself up.

"Probably to fix a few mistakes." He muttered.

"To the nerd in glasses?" He guessed.

"Maybe Professor Chaos can be a hero for a moment. Maybe he can save Kyle and Ike." Butters collected his clothes as tears ran down his face. He got up and walked into Cartman's room, who pulled his trousers up and followed him. He watched him change into the villain costume without saying a word, but as he packed a bag he finally spoke.

"I thought you loved me." He whispered, and Butters stopped, and his body shook with tears, before he stared at him angrily.

"I do fucking love you!" He cried "But who the hell tries to guilt trip the person they love? Who the hell does something they know hurts their partner? It's _you_ who doesn't love _me_!" Butters sobbed "You just want to _use_ me, and I knew that, but I didn't think you'd hurt me like this. I knew you'd probably trick me and hit me when you felt like it, but you do that anyway so what's the damn difference?" He pulled the backpack over his shoulder and stood up "I was prepared for that, I could take that, and I would take that for you, because that's just how you are and you're the only person who ever included me, even if it was just to laugh at me. But it's better than being ignored, and that's what everyone else did." He stormed past him and Cartman did nothing as he slammed the front door and disappeared into the darkness.

He wanted Butters to tell him that he didn't care that he was fat, and kiss his stomach, and sleep by his side, and eat with him and wanted Butters to cook for him. And he wanted to touch him. Cartman liked to think that he would sacrifice his urges to please Butters, but this affection was only supposed to last a week and that's why he didn't want to hold back. If it was forever he would've done anything for Butters to stay with him and do all those things, and he would have been ten times more patient with him. He liked having Butters at his side during school, having him draped and doting on him all day, and he liked Butters full stop. He was kind but honest, so when he said kind things it made Cartman feel great because Butters didn't lie so the kind thing must have been true... and he was so willing to please in any way, for just the smallest bit of love in return. He did love Butters. He'd do anything for a man like Butters, but the week would fade, and so would the love, and Butters would leave him anyway. If only it could last forever.  
The gay nerd came to mind suddenly, and he wondered if he could make him and Butters gay forever, so they could stay together. He wondered if that was possible, and he wondered what it would take to get that done.

Dressed as the Coon he walked the way he'd stumbled back when he had Butters cradled in his arms and found him and Mysterion sitting on a bank beside the white building he'd found himself in before. Mysterion noticed him first.

"How did you know this place was here?" He asked curiously, causing Professor Chaos to look up at him. He'd obviously been crying, his eyes red and puffy, but he'd stopped now, and was watching the Coon uncertainly.

"I followed my Coon instincts." He lied darkly as he stopped beside them "You're not attacking the base?"

"Trent always keeps a gun nearby or on him. The best plan would be to sneak in rather than attack." Professor Chaos informed him.

"He's right." Mysterion put in "The boys in there would be put at risk. There are four of them."

"Four?" The Coon allowed surprise to be shown to his rivals.

"Stan and Craig were taken today. I used Craig as bait to get here." Mysterion admitted. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, and he agreed to it." The Coon was silent for a moment, before he sat down with them.

"What are we waiting for?" He asked.

"The lights to go out, then we'll give him twenty minutes to fall asleep." Professor Chaos rubbed his eyes tiredly, and the Coon knew that all the teen wanted to do was curl up and sleep.

"Then I'll go in and check to see if he is actually asleep. After, I'll come and let you guys in." Mysterion was cross legged, his back straight as he looked at the building. A new light flickered on. "Which room is that?"

"It's a bedroom." Chaos replied quietly, warily. They sat in silence for awhile, until they heard a wail of pain.

"Kyle." Mysterion breathed, and the Coon remembered the red head admitting that Mysterion used him for back up and glanced at him. He was now tense as he listened out for the boy to yell again "Can we get closer? Look inside or anything?" 

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Mysterion." Professor Chaos told him gently "Seeing what's going on will make you want to act, and we don't need that."

"Do you know what sort of things he might be doing to them?" Mysterion persisted, and the villain looked at him.

"Honestly, no and yes. He has a book of experiments he wants to try out, but he also likes to go with however he feels. So it depends on whether he currently feels like experimenting or... doing something else." He looked away, leaving the sentence hanging so the Coon could tie it around Mysterion's neck.

"I wonder what sort of experiment he'd want to do to Kyle in a bedroom..." He hummed thoughtfully "Something that would make him wail like that..."

"Shut up." Mysterion hissed "I'm sure if you used your Coon sense you'd figure it out so shut your damn mouth because I already know. You don't need to rub it in, it hurts enough!"

"You two, please. Don't draw attention." Professor Chaos muttered and the purple hooded hero shut his trap. They listened and watched for another hour, listening to a few more wails with unease until the lights finally flickered out. "Twenty minutes and counting." The professor murmured, and then, later "Go." Mysterion shot off into the darkness, his feet barely making a sound as he raced towards the house.

"How many rooms are there?" The Coon wisely asked as they waited together awkwardly and the villain sighed in thought.

"There's the main lab, a back lab, a toilet, two bedrooms and the rest are all storage cupboards. There could be twenty or more cupboards, I never counted." The Coon watched him. He seemed so confident, and he noted that it was when Butters wore this outfit that he confessed how he felt towards Cartman. It gave him strength that he feared he sucked away from him, although maybe it was just himself and life in general that made him so nervous. He was about to ask something else when something flashed in the darkness, making the Coon tense in preparation. "That's the signal." The professor seemed reluctant, but he got up anyway and they scampered over to Mysterion, who let them in and closed the door behind him. The Coon's brilliant eyesight was no match for the lack of light in the room, and Professor Chaos led him away from a desk nervously, having night vision goggles himself.

"Kyle is... unreachable at the moment." Mysterion whispered "He's in the same room as Trent. I'll come back for him another time."

"Where are the others?" Professor Chaos asked, gripping the Coon tightly as they shuffled through the main lab to a maze of corridors. Mysterion shook his head, indicating he didn't know. The professor started to lead them around as he looked for a certain room and paused outside one. Cautiously, he knocked. "Anyone in here?" He murmured.

"Are you rescuers?" A young voice replied timidly "Have you rescued Kyle yet?" 

"It's Ike." Mysterion tried the door knob but it was locked, so he knelt down with a sigh and started to pick at the lock with his paper clips and other stuff. "Go find the others." He hissed and the Coon and the professor split to go find them. The Coon moved along the corridors, rapping his fists quietly against random doors and softly calling to anyone who might hear him as he thought about his next move. He had decided freeing these people would put Trent in an awkward position, and he'd readily accept any sort of help he could get, but it was also possible that he'd see everyone was gone and run off. The Coon didn't particularly feel like waiting around to see if he'd run or not, but he was running out of ideas.

"Coon!" Mysterion hissed, holstering a boy into a better position on his back "Did you find anyone?" 

"No." He replied quietly and they walked up the way Chaos had gone together.

"Are you going to save Kyle?" Ike whispered, clinging to Mysterion weakly.

"Not tonight. I'll bring him home for you tomorrow." Mysterion promised him, and Ike sniffed, upset.

"That man made him scream a lot." He murmured as he buried his head into the hero's back, but that was all he said as they neared the villain.

"Stan and Craig are both in here." Professor Chaos stepped away from the door as Mysterion gently lowered Ike to his feet and the boy wavered.

"Jesus kid, when was the last time you ate?" Mysterion showed him the wall so he could lean against in, but he sank down into the floor instead. Then he knelt and steadily worked at the door, before it clicked and opened. Stan and Craig were on their feet, ready to go, and as far as the Coon could see they hadn't been harmed. Mysterion ignored them as they tumbled out and lifted Ike back up onto his back, before he and Chaos led them out the door, the Coon bravely taking the rear. They successfully made it out, and the tension eased incredibly as they hit the road, but Mysterion forced them to stop as they reached a street light "Are you all okay? Are any of you hurt? Can you make it back alright?" He hoisted Ike up again, who groaned and opened his eyes weakly. He looked pale, his usual bright brown eyes were dark and dull. 

"We're fine." Stan murmured and Craig glanced at him uncertainly, but said nothing.

"It's a long walk back. Professor, could you please make sure Stan gets home safely? And Coon, take Craig. If he does wake up and come after us, we'll split up like this and then he won't be able to take all of us." Mysterion looked up at Ike "You alright kid? You're being very brave." He told him, and the boy mumbled something tiredly, so the hero jostled him back up and they continued moving, Professor Chaos close behind Stan and the Coon close behind Craig. They made it halfway back when Stan stumbled and Craig caught him, and the party stopped to stare.

"I'm fine- I just tripped." He said tiredly, attempting to hide a grimace as he stood back up on two feet.

"You look pale." Professor Chaos protested "And you're limping, aren't you?"

"It's nothing." Stan sighed and Mysterion turned to face him.

"We're only just half way. If you're hurt, we'd rather know sooner, when you're conscious, rather than later, when you pass out and we panic." He narrowed his eyes "Time is important and we can't waste it on your pride." Stan stared quietly for a moment, before pulling up a trouser leg and revealing the stream of blood that had turned his sock red.

"I thought it had stopped bleeding, but it restarted when we were walking." He murmured "He stabbed my leg so I couldn't run when his car broke down. It's not that deep, but it keeps bleeding." Mysterion cursed and looked to Craig.

"Carry him." He ordered and Craig gave a nod, though he was still exhausted from being beaten up twice in one day, he pulled Stan into his arms, the way Cartman had held Butters, and they walked for what seemed like three times longer than the original walk. 

"He's unconscious." Craig sounded panicked, but Mysterion gave him a weary smile.

"We're practically home now. The hospital's that way... Coon, go with them, Professor, stay with me. It's better if we try not to stay in big groups." Mysterion looked at Ike, but the eleven year old had fallen asleep on his back, so he kept walking, and Professor Chaos followed him. The Coon followed Craig halfway up the path to the hospital, but when he saw that no one was around, he spun on his heel.

"Stay safe." He told Craig as he disappeared into the night, for on that long walk home, the Coon had come to his final decision.


	8. Professor Chaos

He followed Mysterion all the way to Kyle's house, and his whole body ached from that torturous walk. He had no idea how the hero managed to carry a kid on his back all the way here, but then Craig had carried Stan half that way... and Cartman had carried him... He banished the thought as Mysterion stopped and nudged the boy.

"Ike, do you want me to wake your parents?" He asked softly, but Ike was still asleep. Professor Chaos shook him lightly and he groaned, annoyed. "Ike, you're home." His brown eyes opened warily and he glanced up at the building "Do you want me to wake your parents?" The boy stared for awhile, before he yawned and nodded, settling back down to sleep. Mysterion sighed and stepped up to his front door, before looking at Professor Chaos expectantly. At first he didn't understand what he wanted, but he quickly caught on and knocked on the door for him. Mysterion gently set the boy down, despite his protests, as the lights flickered on upstairs. "Ike, did the man do anything to you?" Mysterion asked, but he shook his head.

"I was just a hostage, so Kyle did what he wanted." He explained as he rubbed his eyes and leaned on the hero "But he didn't give me much to eat or drink and I didn't have a bed. He only let me use the toilet once a day." Ike frowned, angry "Get Kyle back soon." 

"I will." He replied as footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Mysterion gently set him on his feet and grabbed Chaos, pulling him off into a hiding place. They watched as the door opened and his foster mother burst into tears, clutching Ike like he'd died and come back to life. The hero didn't move until she'd ushered him inside and shut the door. Then he relaxed and leaned on a pole, exhausted. 

"That was pretty epic of you to carry him the whole way." The professor couldn't help but admire his strength and endurance.

"I had no choice. He didn't have the strength to walk that far, even if he did we would've been held back considerably." He closed his eyes and stifled a yawn. "Why did you decide to help me tonight?"

"I didn't know you'd be there. I was going to try myself." He admitted and Mysterion half opened his eyes in surprise "I was feeling kind of helpless, I wanted to do something big."

"Why were you feeling helpless?" Mysterion asked and Professor Chaos lowered his eyes.

"I couldn't stay where I was living, but I couldn't go home either. I couldn't do anything, but I could help. I dunno." The villain curled up against a cold breeze and Mysterion smiled.

"I'm glad you were there. I owe you one." 

"You... owe me?" Professor Chaos hesitated "Do you know somewhere I could sleep tonight?" Mysterion sat up and stared, before glancing around uncertainly.

"Butters." He murmured quietly and the professor stared in horror.

"You-you know who I am?" He stammered and was about to say something when Mysterion held up a finger sharply.

"I've known for awhile, I haven't told anyone and I never will, even under torture, do you understand?" His eyes were cold and serious "This sort of thing isn't something to sneeze at. I would never reveal your identity, not unless lives were at stake but even then I'd try not to."

"Why?" He gasped "How?" 

"Your bruises. Remember, our little... talk?" Mysterion glanced away momentarily "Identity is important, and I don't like slip ups. You can stay at my place, but if you reveal me I will return the favour. And I'll beat the shit out of you." He shrugged, like it was one of those things "Your identity helped me find out about your cousin, and then the police told me Ike was missing. They had footage and it was him. I told them but they didn't know where he was either."

"If you tell the police where he is, he'll disappear." The professor warned immediately "And Kyle will disappear with him. Get Kyle first and then set the police on him."

"Disappear? If he... if he saw that everyone was gone would he leave then?" Mysterion asked urgently and Professor Chaos hesitated.

"Oh hamburgers. Maybe. But he won't wake up until 9, we can get up early and go make sure he stays put, or follow him to his back up position." He suggested and Mysterion relaxed slightly.

"Sounds like a plan. Anyway. Since I know who you are, I know you were staying with Cartman." Mysterion narrowed his eyes "What did he do to you?"

"I-I told him I wouldn't tell anyone." He cleared his throat and turned away, because Mysterion was intimidating him and he felt naked now that he knew his real name.

"I won't tell anyone else if that's what you want, but I want to know." His deep voice demanded an answer, even though it was soft and attempting to be understanding.

"He wanted to have sex." Butters hesitated, hurriedly scanning for some sort of sign that might let him stop "I didn't." Mysterion stared, waiting. "But he tricked me, and held me down." 

"Did he rape you?" He questioned bluntly, but Butters shook his head.

"I don't think so. He touched me up, and I told him I wanted to leave so he let me go. But he was going to." The blonde boy curled up again, feeling almost as weak as he had started the evening, but then Mysterion patted his shoulder.

"That's pretty awesome, Butters. Standing up to Cartman is tough, especially if you like him. It takes massive guts to walk out on someone that controlling." He smiled at him "You have an awesome resolve. A lot of people wouldn't have enough faith in themselves to do that." Mysterion stood up and held out his hand, which Butters took "A person as great as you is most definitely welcome in my home." He told him as he pulled him up. Butters stared at him, but in a good way. That made him feel kinda good to hear that, and as they walked through back alleys to get to the hero's home, Butters glimpsed at him.

"Thank you." He eventually said "So um, who are you?"

"I'm Kenny." Mysterion gave it away easily, but maybe he understood how much being Professor Chaos meant to Butters. He'd never reveal Mysterion either, he decided, no matter what the circumstance. 

"Really?" Butters looked at him "That kinda makes sense, I mean you really suck at dying at stuff."

"Wh-what?" Momentarily taken aback, he stumbled and re-caught himself, covering it up as if he'd tripped.

"Well I thought you'd died when you got hit by that bus the other day, but Cartman wasn't worried and you came back on Monday good as new." He recounted, and Mysterion stared at him.

"You- you remember me dying?" He breathed.

"Well, you obviously didn't actually die, 'cos you're still here!" Butters was confused by his behaviour, but maybe he was fatigued from carrying Ike.

"No-No, I _did_ die. I die a lot, actually, but no one remembers. But you remember?" He was excited, a skip in his step "Did it look painful?"

"Uh, well yeah, you got hit by a bus!" He bunched up his cape into a fistful to stop it dragging in the mud, feeling uncomfortable with his attention.

"It didn't hurt, compared to some things anyway. It knocked me out before I could feel any real pain. Wait, he wasn't worried?" He stopped and stared "What do you mean?"

"Well, they saw that you were dead and just sorta moved on. They got on the bus and we went to school." Mysterion's face fell and he walked a little slower.

"Oh." He murmured "I kinda hoped that they cared a little more... but hey, I-I'm just some poor kid, who'll probably end up like my parents." He lowered his eyes "It doesn't matter if something happens to me." Butters opened his mouth to protest, but what did he know? His friends replaced him before, and as far as Butters knew, Kenny wasn't all that smart.

"Is that why you're Mysterion?" He asked quietly "Because people care about him? They remember him? He does great things... Great things that people wouldn't think a poor person could do." Kenny didn't reply and Butters tried to think of something to say "Your parents care though, right? Your family?" He nodded meekly "My family- I just cause them trouble... I don't know if they really..." Butters went quiet. "Well, hey, uh... it could be worse."

"Please don't jinx me, Butters, I swear to God I am so fucking done with being jinxed. If you even start saying how it could be worse- I swear I will punch your nuts so hard you will cry, okay?" He snapped "Goddammit I'm so done with so much of this bullshit. I can't die, my family is poor, I get ripped on for being poor like not having enough food or a shitty house is bad enough and then, on top of all of that bullshit, my family is pathetic. My dad can't get a job, and mom works such shitty jobs that we only just get what we need. Well no actually, fucking hell we could save up if they didn't waste it on getting drunk or getting high. Then there's my fucking shitty twat of a brother, who ignores me all day unless he wants to beat the crap out of me and takes my allowance for fucking alcohol so he can laze around the house like my dad." He turned and punched a whole through a fence, seething, and Butters said nothing, gripping his cape nervously in his hands. "I hate that everyone else can get so much stuff and they still find something to whine about, and I know they can't help it. To live demands suffering, it doesn't matter who you are, it doesn't matter what you have, you will find something that upsets you consistently. It could seem pointless to you, but it could be everything to them and that's why I never say anything. Because I fucking understand what that's like!" He turned and Butters flinched away uncertainly, which Kenny saw with dismay. He calmed himself with a sigh and shook his head "I'm sorry. Come on, my home is right here. I'll get you a sleeping bag or something... My-my house isn't much, but it's all I can offer." 

"It doesn't matter Kenny, I was planning to sleep on the streets so this is great, honestly." Butters skipped after him as they turned a corner to find a dodgy looking bungalow, outside a car sat, but even through the dark the blonde boy could see that no one could use it. It was broken, and a lot of cats looked up at them, their bright eyes watching them like demons as they reached a window. Kenny started stripping and Butters gave a small squeal of alarm.

"If you don't like it, look away." He muttered, shamelessly ditching his outfit and shoving it into a backpack he'd pulled from his room. Butters saw his stomach muscles ripple in the moonlight before he changed back into his orange parka hood and donned his orange trousers. Then he swung himself through the window and held a helping hand out for Butters. Kenny kept his hood down, knowing that some people found it hard to understand what he was saying when it was up, and unsure of whether Butters was able to or not. He looked about ready to ask him something when a small shadow appeared at his doorway.

"Kenny?" A young girl asked, and turned his light on "Who's that?"

"This is my friend, he's going to stay with us for awhile." Kenny stepped over to her and straightened her pajama's collar. It looked clean, fresh and new, compared to Kenny's clothes. 

"Is he like Kevin's friends?" She asked, glaring lightly, keeping close to her brother.

"Definitely not. What's wrong, Karen? Are you okay?" Kenny asked and she looked up at him, as if suddenly renewed in her purpose.

"Kevin's in my room again! He threw up and now he's unconscious." Karen looked furious and Kenny looked up, like he'd find strength on the ceiling.

"Okay, I'll deal with it. Where's mom and dad?" He asked as an afterthought.

"They're getting high in their room." Karen replied, like it was a normal thing for parents to do.

"Great. Can you help Butters for me while I sort Kevin out?" He asked as he started to walk past. Karen gave a reluctant nod and stared at her responsibility with distaste.

"Is your name actually Butters?" The girl asked, the contempt deep in her voice.

"No, it's Leopold..." At her questioning glance he continued "Butters is a nick name. My last name is Stotch and it sounds like butterscotch if you say my name altogether... and quickly... My parents started it."

"You're weird." The girl sighed "But you seem okay. What do you need?"

"Uh... a bed, or, bedding really, bringing a whole bed is a bit- Anyway." He took off his foil helmet and put it aside, and undid his cape so he didn't trip on it around the house. Later he'd change, but not in front of his little sister. That was weird and wrong on the most important levels "I-I can get it if you show me where it is or..." 

"I can get you a sleeping bag." She dismissed "Anything else?"

"Um." Butters hesitated, worried he might ask for too much "Could you show me where a bathroom is?" Karen turned and pointed, so he quickly scrambled over to look at the door she was pointing at and thanked her, before going inside, relieved to get out of the awkward situation. She was intimidating for a 14 year old, and getting out of her hair seemed like a good idea. He looked around him, surprised that it wasn't as grotty as he thought it would be. The toilet was basic and the sink looked fairly clean, although the taps were missing knobs. It was a small room with a makeshift shower taking up enough space so one person could awkwardly clean themselves, but it again looked fairly clean. He felt bad feeling surprised about this, but maybe it was better if he didn't expect much. Then he wouldn't be disappointed. After taking a piss he peered out in time to see Kenny dragging his 19 year old brother out of a room further down the hall "Uh, hey..." Butters asked quietly, unsure if he should disturb him, but Kenny looked up patiently "C-can I use your shower?"

"Sure, but the heat takes awhile to kick in." He grunted as he hauled his brother down the hallway "Roughly ten minutes, sometimes even... Uff, ugh... half an hour. I tend to just take it cold-UH," Heaving his brother up with one arm, he used the other to open the door and push it aside so he could drag him in. "I'll bring a towel for you." 

"Uh, thanks." He shied away back into the bathroom and turned the shower on. It took a little less than ten minutes for it to get warm and he stripped and stepped in, the water soothing his aching body. Butters tried not to stay long and as soon as he felt cleaner he turned the shower off and looked out. His clothes had been taken, and a towel had been left. Butters was surprised he hadn't noticed someone come in, since the shower curtain was so flimsy, but he roughly dried himself so he wouldn't drip on Kenny's floor and wrapped the towel around his waist before going back to Kenny's room.

"Are you angry?" Karen was asking Kenny, who replied in short, huffy gasps.

"Yes." Butters turned the corner and saw him lying on his back across a bench in the corner of his room, lifting a large weight. His parka was off and he now only wore a grey tank top. He looked like a prison inmate, with all those muscles...

"Is it because I told you about Kevin?" The girl asked fearfully.

"No. I wanted to- do something but- I couldn't." He told her, pausing in his speech as he pushed the weight back up "I wanted- to help my- friend, but-" He gritted his teeth "I couldn't." Karen glanced back at Butters as she noticed him and he smiled nervously, walking past and seeing his sleeping bag laid out for him.

"He's Professor Chaos, right?" Karen asked Kenny and Butters stared in shock.

"I owe him." Kenny explained and Karen folded her arms with a glare.

"You're a hero and he's a villain." She protested.

"He helped me- save three people." A bead of sweat ran down his forehead as he continued to lift.

"I'll get you a drink." Karen muttered resignedly and walked off.

"She knows about Mysterion?" Butters asked quietly.

"Saw me come in- and change back into Kenny- a few years- ago." Kenny re-adjusted his grip "Never change- indoors now." He took a few moments to pant "She won't tell- Our secrets are- safe."

"You two seem close." Butters noted, but he didn't really have much to add to that, he just liked trying to get Kenny to talk, because it put more strain on him and he sweated more and gosh his muscles shined so deliciously. He had the strangest urge to bite him, and bite that firm, dripping skin, just hard enough for him to moan- Butters blinked in shock at himself. Where the hell had that come from?

"We are." He hauled himself up and put the weights back where they'd rested before as Karen carefully moved back in and held out the water to him. Kenny thanked her before sipping gratefully. "Hey Butters, are you going to stay in that towel all night?" A furious blush attacked at his cheeks and he held it tighter.

"Uh, well, your sister's here and I didn't want to-" He stammered, but Kenny just rolled his eyes and swung a leg over the bench so he was facing the wall and Karen sat beside him.

"Change now, we won't bother you." The dripping, panting boy told him and after a moment of hesitation Butters let the towel fall and started rummaging in his backpack for pajamas. "So, how was your day at school, Karen?" Kenny asked and she immediately began bitching about her friends and rivals excitedly. Butters finally pulled out some boxers, finding with a mild dismay that he'd left his pajamas at Eric's house.

"Like, usually she gets away with this kinda shit but I'll bet you anything she's going down tomorrow! Julia is gonna kick her ass!" She was on the edge of laughing, when her mood suddenly changed "KENNY." 

"What?" Kenny asked and Butters looked up as he pulled his boxers up to his knees to see him watching. He gave an embarrassed cry and fell back on his ass before curling up to hide himself "I was listening, Karen. Sophie kissed Julia's boyfriend and usually her friends cover it up, but your friend Mary text you and said that Sophie's friend Lizzy snitched because she has a crush on Julia's boyfriend. Bit of a bitch move, I hope she realises that he isn't going to go anywhere near her after she's snitched like that."

"That's not what I'm talking about, I know you were listening. But you're being a slut again. Turn around." Karen demanded firmly and he reluctantly swung back around and gulped down the last of his water. Butters hurriedly pulled up his boxers, in case Kenny disobeyed his sister.

"I'm sorry. It's been frustrating recently. I was finally getting somewhere with someone and then he got kidnapped. An actual relationship with feelings, Karen." Kenny sighed and Butters watched him sadly, guessing he meant Kyle "I-I kinda did a thing." He added timidly.

"What thing?" Karen was already cold and Kenny pulled some paper from his pocket. She snatched it from him and opened it up. "What the hell is this?" Butters got up and leaned over to look for himself, but it was just a list of boy names from our class. Some were ticked, but his name wasn't.

"A list." He mumbled and Karen glared until he continued "Of boys. In school. The ticked ones are the ones I kissed today." He revealed finally, hurriedly, and Karen tutted and folded her arms.

"What the hell. You purposefully went round and asked boys to kiss you so you could fill up a list?" She stood up "Why? Is this some sort of trophy to you? To see how big of a whore you can be?" Karen looked at the list as Kenny hung his head quietly "You kissed Stan? Stan's one of your fucking best friends, what the hell? Who does that?"

"It-It's not that bad," Butters defended, thinking of him and Cartman.

"Oh really?" Karen folded her arms again "How did the kiss go? I bet you didn't pull away first. I bet you tried to drag it out. I bet it was somewhere public, too." She started to circle him "I bet you had to try to persuade him into it. Hopefully you didn't do anything that made him too uncomfortable?" Kenny didn't defend himself, so she rapped the back of his head with a fist, lightly, but hard enough to show she was annoyed. "Dammit Kenny. You tell me to be better than this dump and then you pull this kind of bullshit."

"I know." He murmured weakly.

"Why, Kenny?"

"I dunno, Karen." He rubbed his eyes tiredly and mumbled something.

"What?" She demanded.

"I like it!" He snapped and then bit his tongue "Sorry. It's just- I like that people... want to be with me. I feel privileged, wanted or something. I don't know, I just like it. I know it's not 'classy' and I know I'm being hypocritical but I..." He hesitated and Karen nudged him roughly "I feel like giving up. I'll never get anywhere better than this. I don't see the point anymore." 

"Oh?" She hissed furiously and Kenny jumped up to amend his words.

"You can get out! Listen to me, you can do it, Karen. You're smart and dare I say it, _sane_. You could actually get a well paid job, a good life. You can get out of here-"

"I want to get out of here with you!" She cried and Kenny looked torn.

"I'll just hold you back." He gasped weakly "You know that, you look at me like that-"

"I don't care, I want to be with you! I want you to get out too!"

"WELL I CAN'T!" He turned away, trying to stop himself from getting too emotional "Dammit Karen, I'm too far gone." 

"No- you're not, you can-"

"How would you know?" Kenny demanded and then closed his eyes and lowered his head "I'll get you out of here and you're going to soar, you hear? Work hard, go far. And for God's sake, Karen, don't look back."


	9. Mysterion

Karen stared silently, before taking a shaky breath and leaving. When she was gone, Kenny smiled at Butters.

"Heh, sorry about that." He apologised "Family stuff." 

"Uh, yeah..." Butters smiled back "You look tired, Kenny. Why don't you get some rest?" He suggested sympathetically and he gave a brief nod. They both settled down into their beds and Kenny was gone almost instantly, snoring softly, but Butters rolled and squirmed uncomfortably. Eventually his mind forced him to sleep, but then he woke up again as he felt something near his face. He opened his eyes warily and shrieked, rolling away as fast as he could from the rat that had been staring at him with cold black eyes.

"Wha-? Who?" Kenny sat up and looked around tiredly "B-Butters?" He yawned.

"There's a rat on the floor!" He whimpered to him and Kenny made a 'mmhm' kind of noise before settling back down "K-Kenny, I can't sleep here!" Butters stared at the defiant rat, who moved over and sat on Butter's pillow.

"Then come sleep with me." Kenny muttered, annoyed. Butters looked at the rat. The rat looked at Butters. Butters looked at Kenny. Kenny didn't look at Butters, but did move over a bit in case he decided to join him. Hesitantly, he crawled out of his sleeping back and sidled in with the blonde boy, who grumbled something about space. It was uncomfortably close, but looking back at the rat, Butters would much prefer to sleep next to the boy. 

\----

When Kenny woke up, he found that he'd curled around Butters in his sleep, who was snuggled into his chest. The boy watched him sleep, cautiously and carefully brushing his fingers through his hair. _I wonder how much touching I could get away with when he's like this..._ He wondered, and ever so slowly his hands trickled into more heated areas. Excitement coursed him the closer he got, and soon he was rubbing the area he wanted to touch most _I'm the biggest pervert in existence._ Kenny realised as Butters moaned slightly and, to his surprise, cuddled up closer at his touch. Maybe he was used to Cartman touching him in his sleep... Kenny certainly wouldn't put it past him. Encouraged, he tested his fingers just above the boy's waistline, but they weren't cold enough to stir him, so he pushed them down and gently into his boxers. Butters arched and curled up, and sleepily pushed him away, before turning over. 

"Stp it Crman..." He mumbled, and Kenny gave it a moment, licking his lips eagerly. Then he started again, trying to get him to get used to him in his unconscious state. It was still dark outside, it was probably very early in the morning, and Butters was going deeper into his sleep. Now that Kenny was behind him, his fingers slipped into the back of the fabric, and when there was no reaction, he started to pull them down. For a long while there was no reaction, but then a slight breeze hit him, and he wriggled. Kenny used his discomfort to quickly rip them down to his thighs and when he'd stopped wriggling, his hand encircled his limp cock.

"Fuck," Kenny breathed, excited and frustrated by the lack of development. Slowly, carefully, he pushed away the blanket and pushed himself on him. _What am I doing?_ His hand started to move over the sleeping teen's cock _What the actual fuck am I doing?_ Despite his inward shame, he refused to stop. Kenny was already hard and ready for any backlash his perving would get him. _Better to ask for forgiveness than permission._ Part of him was comforting. Kenny glanced at Butters face and put two fingers to the sleeping boy's lips, getting more and more daring, half wanting him to wake up and stop him, half wanting more. A tongue weakly lapped at his fingers and Kenny held his breath, before gently pushing them into his mouth, and feeling a strange surprise as they were sucked. A cruel idea entered his mind, and before he could even think about it, he was moving with careful precision, positioning himself above the innocent face. He pulled away any fabric that tried to stop him, and pushed his cock to the boys lips. Again, a weak tongue lapped at him, and then he pushed it in, and Butters sucked in his sleep. Kenny stared in disbelief and amazement, and then froze as Butters opened his eyes "I-I can explain." He gasped instantly, but Butters didn't respond, and was still sucking at him. Then he pushed his head away and stuck two fingers in his own mouth, sucking them, before returning to his first task. "Uh... Butters?" Kenny hesitated- should he really stop him when he was finally getting touched like this? The fingers he'd put into his mouth reached round to his crack and rubbed against his hole, before one pushed into him and moved in a way that made Kenny gasp and grip the sheets. Then the second one went in. "What are you-?" He stared at Butters. Something wasn't right. His eyes... they were blank, and he wasn't responding to him. Was he... still asleep?!

At first, Kenny was disturbed by the thought, but the longer it went on, the more he decided this was the best thing ever. He could sleep-fuck him and never get in trouble. Butters stopped sucking and started to try and sit up, removing his fingers. Kenny moved back and watched him, intrigued, as his hands grabbed clumsily at the front of his shirt and he pushed him onto his back. "Are you gonna fuck me, Butters?" Kenny gasped, and grinned "That's why you were fingering me, huh? Go on, come on, do it." Kenny spread his legs and pulled Butters towards him "Do it. Do it, Butters." His chest rose and fell frantically, a strange passion over coming him, but Butters had a mind of his own. He crawled over him and pushed his own limp dick towards Kenny's face, who instantly reared up to suck him. He'd do whatever the sleeping pervert wanted, he didn't care. After awhile, as it got harder and wetter, Butters pulled away, and a long trail of saliva was made over Kenny's body as he put himself into position. Kenny helped him find the entrance and push in, and the rest was up to Butters. His thrusts were clumsy, but hard and powerful, and Kenny bit on his knuckles to stop himself crying out. The saliva had made it easy to push in, but after awhile he started to feel a raw pain. He hissed and gripped the sheets "Harder, you freak. Fuck me, fuck- ah, shit. Fuck you. Shit." He gasped as Butter's empty eyes appeared above him, and they kissed clumsily, sloppily. Saliva was soon dripping off his face, and Butters was going faster. Kenny wondered if he would come inside him, if he'd wake up randomly, or if he had any other plans for the weak willed slut. He hoped so. God, he'd pray for it if it weren't so vulgar of him to ask. Butters pulled out suddenly and his hands pulled at Kenny's arm. Confused, he sat up and grimaced at the unusual feeling. Butters pushed at his arm, twisting his torso, and Kenny understood. He rolled over onto his stomach and Butters mounted him again, pushing him onto his knees and gripping a chunk of his hair. 

As he went on, he became rougher, and a small amount of sunlight spilled into the room. "S-sunrise!" Kenny stuttered, and arched his back as he tried to lessen the pain of his thrusts. "Hurry, Butters." He almost sobbed "Come inside me, before I have to wake you up." Butters had no interest in finishing with him, and a particularly hard thrust pushed the slut's whole torso flat on the bed. The friction of the bed against his hard cock and Butters being so rough with him- he forgot about the time, and gripped the sheets "I-I'm gonna-" He gulped and gasped "Shit, Butters." Kenny shuddered in embarrassment as he released onto his best, and then focused on matching Butter's rhythm. The innocent boy leaned over his back and bit into his neck, making him arch, and with a final thrust he came into his slut, who shivered and shook uncontrollably. Using his sturdy grip into Kenny's neck, Butters pulled them both back, his cock still lodged deep inside him. Even though he'd already come, he guided Kenny's hips up and down over him, while the boy in question stared at the ceiling, his eyes watering in pain. "S-stop biting me. You've finished- stop." He whimpered "Stop, Butters- stop i-ah, AH!" Butter's teeth ground down over his skin and he wriggled, trying to pull away. "Stop-stop-stop-" He begged meekly. Butters went limp suddenly, his body slacked, and Kenny leaped away from him, gripping the wall for support as he shook. What the hell just happened? He put a hand to his neck and realised he was bleeding. He had tried to molest Butters, but then... the tables turned? He snuck into the bathroom and cleaned himself as best he could- Butter's come was dripping out of him, and Kenny tried to use a finger to get the rest out as he thought of what he was supposed to do. He showered and checked his clothes for any unwanted substances before putting them back on. When he went back to his room, he saw that Butters was curled up peacefully, eyes closed, and sleeping like nothing had happened.

Should he... tell him? And say what? _Oh, morning Butters. Yes, your pants are down and you're covered in come but I swear it's your own fault._ Well, it was? Maybe he should have tried to stop him, or wake him up, and not tried to touch him in the first place... What a mess. He was thankful Karen was still asleep. He ran his hands through his slightly damp blonde hair, troubled. He'd have to say something to him. The truth was scary and a little unbelievable at best, but what lie was better? Kenny leaned over and shook him lightly.

"Butters?" He called gently, and then shook him a little harder "Butters!" He stirred slightly

"Hm? K-Kenny?" He yawned and covered his face tiredly "Do I have to get up?"

"I-I want to tell you something first. You may not believe me, but... You, well, we kinda had sex." Kenny admitted gently.

"What?" Confused and wondering if it was a joke, he looked at him, waiting for him to laugh.

"Your eyes were open but... You were asleep... you held me down-I- I didn't stop you..." Butters sat up slowly as he spoke and looked at the bed, at his naked form, covered in sticky white... He didn't say anything. Kenny glanced outside "Look... I'm going back for Kyle but you don't have to come with me. I'm sorry. It was my fault-"

"No. It wasn't." Butters rubbed his eyes "A lot of experiments were made on me... I'm not surprised something like this happened. I guess it can't be helped." He was silent again, and started shaking "I want to come with you."

"Be quick." Kenny murmured, and Butters ran off with his backpack into the bathroom.

\---

Mysterion looked the building over, and then at Butt- uh, Professor Chaos's watch. It was 8:50 am.

"Is there anywhere underground they could go?" He asked, but the Professor could only shrug. Mysterion bit his lip "I'm going in. I have to be sure..."

"I'll wait outside and follow them if they escape, no matter what's happened to you." Mysterion nodded in agreement and ran down to the wall of the building. He got to the window they'd heard noise from last night, and Mysterion jumped up to grab a pipe, which he used to haul himself up and peer into. The homosexual-orientated-crazy-ass-scientist-freak was stretched out across a large bed, but he couldn't see Kyle. Mysterion waited impatiently, until he heard a small alarm that made the man groan and roll over to cut off. He sat up and looked into the corner of the room- somewhere Mysterion couldn't see- and started talking softly, but Mysterion couldn't hear what. He scaled back down the wall and went round to the front entrance, but didn't go in. He waited, hidden in thick bushes, until he heard an angry yell. After a few moments he snuck up to the door and opened it ever so slightly. He heard footsteps retreating and cautiously put his head round the door. Kyle stared at him, wide eyed, from his place on the floor. He was so wrapped up in chains that Mysterion didn't notice he was naked until he got closer. He had a gag in his mouth, and shook his head as he approached. Mysterion quickly hauled him onto his back, and the chains rattled noisily so he half sprinted out of the room, hearing the footsteps start to come back. Mysterion put Kyle down into the bush and hid him before running quickly in a different direction. He heard the main door open and after awhile he heard the scientist yelling and chasing him. He led him as far away as he could- hoping Professor Chaos got the idea- before turning around to fight him. The man slowed to a stop, and the two faced off.

"I know you. Mystery man or something, right?" He glared through his spectacles "Those kids were all adamant that you'd come. Kyle especially. He'd cry out for you a lot." Mysterion swallowed, trying not to let it get to him.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Wow, you really fit the whole 'hero' thing, huh? Even think I'm going to talk to you? I don't think so." He pulled out a gun and shot him between the eyes.

\---

Kenny sat up and rubbed his head, a little shocked. Not someone he could talk to then, huh?

"Morning." Butters looked at him from his sleeping bag "Kyle's with his family... but uh..." Kenny rolled over hurriedly and sat down in front of him.

"What did he say? Is he alright? Have you heard anything from the science guy? Trevor or whatever his name is?" He demanded of Butters, who stammered and opened and closed his mouth, before sighing.

"He's a little shaken, Kenny, and my cousin got away... with Cartman." He admitted dejectedly, and his eyes filled with tears "He- he went back for Kyle- last night-" He swallowed "But something went wrong. I-I should have-" He put his hands over his mouth and curled up slightly. Kenny watched him cry for a bit.

"You shouldn't have stayed with him, if that's what you're thinking." Kenny told him firmly "He was abusive and that's not okay." _Not that I can talk..._ "Cartman does stupid shit all the time, so don't worry about it. We'll get him back, whether we find him or not, 'cos he's pretty nutty and he'll probably find a way back on his own." Kenny slapped his back comfortingly "Relax.. and if you'll excuse me... there's someone I want to see." Butters nodded from his curled up position and Kenny jumped out the window and ran.

He climbed up to Kyle's window and tapped on it eagerly, delighted when he saw the ginger boy's face. Kyle opened the window and glared at him as he came in.

"I tried to tell you! If you'd just paused for a minute I could have told you he had fatass, but no, you idiot- and then, where the hell did you go? Me and Professor Chaos barely got out- And hey- why the fuck did you hand me over to Chaos?! He started this whole thing! It's all his fault! What even took you so long? Why did it take you so long?" He broke down and fell into him, sobbing violently into Kenny's chest "I was so scared, dude. He's so fucking twisted. I was so scared."

"I'm sorry it took so long, I didn't know where to look. Professor Chaos showed me." He held him and rubbed his back soothingly "I'll make sure you're safe. I promise. I'll look after you."

"The police keep asking me questions..." Kyle moaned and Kenny squeezed his arms around him.

"I know it's hard, but try to answer them. It might help. If-if you ever need to talk about it, I'm right here, you don't have to, but I'm right here. I'll look after you." He rested his head on Kyle's "I'm sorry I got you into this mess." He didn't reply, and steadily they lay on the bed, Kenny holding Kyle as he cried continuously. "I'm so glad you're back." He whispered.


End file.
